Two Pasts Cross Paths
by Mana Noor Akil
Summary: Seto Kaiba's past comes back and he realizes that not all of it was as bad as he thought. History and past cross paths and you'll never believe who else shows up! Dunn..Dunnn...Dunnn... Will turn out to be dramatic later in story. Please Review!
1. Flashbacks of the Past

Hi there! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. I will try one hundred percent to keep Seto Kaiba in character as well as all the other characters belonging to Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yu-Gi-Oh and all related settings, and characters are definitely not mine! They belong 100% to Mr. Takahashi. However, all OCs I suppose would be mine seeing as how I created them. ^.^ Please review and PM me to help edit the story. I am planning on a twist in the future however it may take a while to unfold. I would appreciate all help!

"_No please! Leave me alone!" the girl screamed as the larger boy chased her. He had managed to punch her once just when another boy appeared. _

"_Don't touch her," he growled in a cold tone. The boy slightly staggered back at the intensity of the voice but didn't show signs of stopping. "Haven't you ever heard not to hit a girl?" he asked the bully, disgusted. _

"_As if she's anything different from the rest of the boys. I mean look at her short hair, and the clothes she wears. Girls are supposed to wear skirts, not pants!" the large boy sneered. In the blur of a second, the girl couldn't see quite clearly what had happened, however somehow the larger boy had ended on the ground and her savior was standing in front of her, lending her a hand up. _

_The girl looked at the boy for the first time. He had bright blue eyes and short brown hair that had seemed to become messed during the two seconds of the "fight". He wore a yellow collared shirt and a blue vest on top. "Th-thank you," she stuttered, not able to make much conversation due to the intense pain in her arm. She slumped back down against the wall, her face grimacing in pain. _

_The boy looked around for some way to help her. He glanced at the defeated bully's baggy white shirt. He ripped a long piece from the bottom and knelt by her. He wrapped the makeshift bandage around her shoulder, tying it tightly, and she relaxed. "By the way," the boy smiled at her kindly once more holding out a hand for her. "My name's Seto." _

Bella muttered softly in her sleep, and the flashback dream continued, the scene changing.

_She was in the orphanage's small playground, sitting in the sand with Seto and his little brother, whose name was Mokuba. They had become close friends, although they didn't converse much with anyone else in the orphanage. _

"_I just realized something!" Seto exclaimed, eyes shining. "You haven't told us your name!" _

_At this, the girl's bright eyes turned confused and slightly scared. She didn't think she had had a name, at least her parents had never gotten the chance to reveal it to the world before they... Tears began to spill from her eyes, trickling slowly down her face. _

_Seto's happy smile at his realization slowly faded as he saw the girl crying. "I-I don't th-think I h-h-have one," she stuttered through tears. _

_His friendly cheerfulness came back -after all, this was nothing to cry over. "Well then," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Mokuba and I will just have to name you!" _

_The girl's eyes brightened slightly and the tears slowly ceased. "You mean it?" she part exclaimed, part gasped. _

"_Yup!" the boy exclaimed. "Hmmm..." he examined her. "I think I'll call you … Bella! What do you think Moki?" _

_The little boy bobbed his small head up and down furiously in excitement. _

"_Bella," the girl tried the name out. "I like it! Oh thank you!" she exclaimed, her face and eyes still wet from the tears as she gave the two boys a group hug. _

The scene changed again to when the three had ran away from the orphanage, ending up at a beach.

"_Seto, why are you doing this?" Bella gasped as the three took a breather by the shore. _

"_I can't take it anymore Bella! I can't stand them always trying to hurt you or Mokuba!" he appeared to be gasping for breath, however his voice came out strong and clear. _

"_Big bwother," Mokuba tugged on Seto's shirt. "How we going to get off iw-and?" he asked in his high, childish and innocent voice. _

"_Good question Moki...ummm," he peered around the beach. Finding a semi-large boat with an inside level to it, he ran towards it. "This is how!" he exclaimed proudly. _

"_Seto, you don't even know how to drive that thing and its stealing!" Bella exclaimed. _

"_Bella look around you," he said as she peered around. "There are thousands of boats here, they won't miss one tiny one," he looked at her with hard but pleading eyes. _

"_Fine, but how are you going to drive the thing Seto?" she asked him. _

"_It's easy," he said proudly. "I saw other people do it tons of times!" _

The scene changed again. The three were on the boat, and it had been many days. They were out of fuel, and the rapids kept ramming the boat against the jagged rocks.

_There was a huge explosion. The three were huddled close in the center of the inside level on the boat and their eyes looked up in shock. One wall of the boat had been almost completely destroyed, leaving a huge hole in it's place. The boat began to tilt, sinking due to the extra water slowly beginning to enter through the enormous hole. _

"_Hold on!" Seto yelled as he scrambled towards a metal hook on the other side. He grabbed the rope tied to it. He wrapped it around himself, then Mokuba, and then threw it to Bella who was a little ways down, not being able to hold on as properly. Just as he threw the rope to her, the boat lurched and she fell, her hands attempting to scramble towards Seto but it was no use. She disappeared into the rapids. "Bella!" he shrieked, almost in tears. "BELLA!" _

The final scene came to play.

_Bella was in a huge mansion. She had been found, cold, wet and scarred from the tides, by a kind old lady. She wore a blue dress, and her hair was tied back in a bun that spiraled and swirled perfectly to the center. The style was too old for a child, however Bella didn't mind. She kept worrying about Seto and Mokuba. 'I'll never see them again' she thought bitterly to herself. 'It's not fair!'. She missed them so much. They were her family, her best friends. The dress she had chosen from the thousands Ms. Adelbere -whom had found her at the beach and decided to adopt her- was the very same color as Seto's eyes. Bella tried to do everything she could to save her precious memories with the brothers. _

_Ms. Adelbere was a kind old lady, who had decidedly let her keep her name Bella, however she called her by the whole version; Isabella. Bella had been fortunate to land in her care, and yet she was never the same.. after the day she lost Seto and Mokuba. _

So there you go! I've gone through Chapter one! I will try to update as much as I can, however I need lots of reviews so I know whether or not to continue! Sincerely, Mana

P.S. If I have stated anything wrong when saying the whole all rights belong to Yu-Gi-Oh or anywhere else, I would appreciate a PM or review to let me know!


	2. Dinner Party

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter...wow...in the same day as when I started the story! I suppose it would be too early to say I'm disappointed that there haven't been any reviews but it has only been 3 hours! Anyways I would appreciate your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, and anything related (characters, settings, etc.) belong to Mr. Takahashi! **

Bella jerked awake from her dream. The flashbacks had haunted her for the past 12 years. As many times as she had attempted to find out about Seto and Mokuba's whereabouts, she hadn't been able to find an answer. Many times she had thoughts of giving up thinking perhaps they just never made it out of the shipwreck. But these were the first people to ever care for Bella, and she had never found such close friends again. She would not give up. It was the least she could do for the kind brothers.

Walking towards her laptop, Bella didn't know what else she could do. In thoughts of giving up, she sarcastically thought about searching up 'Seto and Mokuba' on the internet. As if that would work. However, running out of ideas, she surprised herself by doing exactly that. And she was shocked to find over 10 trillion hits! She hit image results and her hopes were higher than ever. 'Could it be them?' she thought to herself. A brown haired young man stood tall to about what she estimated to be slightly over 6 feet. His blue eyes glared at the photo, clearly not appreciating the paparazzi attention. Beside him was a teenager whose long black hair was let loose. He was smiling as he looked up at his brother, who was clearly a head or two taller than him. 'Seto and Mokuba Kaiba at the release of his latest duel disk' the caption read.

She covered her mouth in surprise and gasped in shock. _Her_ Seto, she shook her head. She meant, the Seto _she_ had known was **the **Seto Kaiba who was so famous for his innovative holographic creations pertaining to the game Duel Monsters she enjoyed so much? Sure as ever that it was him, she went to check his background and learned lots. The history began at a different orphanage from the one where she, Seto and Mokuba had been at together. 'So they must've found him', she thought to herself relieved. Gozoboro Kaiba had visited the orphanage for his publicity stunt, and was amazed with the intelligence of the boy and had decided to adopt the two brothers. Gozoboro had died a few years ago in an accident and thus Seto become the owner and CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

They were located in Domino City, where the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters was also located. Estimating the distance from here to there, she decided it was only a two hour plane ride and decided to go find Seto and Moki. A sudden thought stopped her heart momentarily; _But what if they've moved on? What if they don't care about her anymore? What if they've forgotten her? _She shook her head and told herself to snap out of it. Even if that was true, she wanted to make sure that they truly were okay. She had spent over half her life attempting to track them, and she wasn't going to give up now.

Ms. Adelbere, whom she considered very much to be her mother, knocked on Bella's door. "Isabella sweetheart, don't forget. Tonight is the dinner party we must attend," she said in her sweet, nanny-like voice.

"Alright mom," she called back, closing all of the windows on her computer. Ms. Adelbere was a widow. Her husband had died five years before she had found Bella, and she had never married again. The lady had a kind heart, and Bella had also learned she was quite well-known in the world. Her husband had been the owner of a huge company, and his contacts and business associates still considered Ms. Adelbere to be a part of their more business like world, seeing as how she was still overseeing production of the company. However, as much as she liked the woman, and even thought of her as a mother, Bella had never told her about Seto, or Mokuba, or the shipwreck. She didn't know why but whenever she came close to talking about them to her a nagging feeling would enter her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on his door. Typing furiously, he growled in a low and cold voice that seemed almost ominous due to his current mood.

Jin entered the room. "Master Kaiba, I was just going to inform you that you have been invited tonight to a dinner party with your associates.

"Tell them I'm busy," growled the young CEO.

"But sir, Ms. Adelbere of Adelbere Co. is going to be there."

Kaiba's eyes shot up in interest. "Prepare the limo, I'll be there in a hour."

"Yes Master Kaiba."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella wandered aimlessly through the crowds of rich women and men, usually middle aged, who were chatting about business and whatnot. Seeing a balcony outside she went leaned against the cool cement, admiring the city lights. It was ironic how the very day she learned about Seto Kaiba's whereabouts a dinner party was held in Domino City. Far off in the distance Bella saw the enormous towering figure of Kaiba Corp. headquarters, the logo sitting at the top of the glass-walled building. She wished she didn't have to stay the entire time and could go searching for the Kaiba brothers this instant, however she had business associates to deal with. Ms. Adelbere was too old and fragile to participate in the heated discussions and arguments as people flocked to her, attacking her to make deals with them and so Isabella had thought that it was the least she could do to speak for her. She took a deep breath and went inside, finding the table where her foster mother sat.

Moments later the crowd wish had been chatting so animatedly before hushed down. Bella could just barely make out the figure of a man walking down the steps. She didn't know what the huge deal was about and busied herself by pouring her foster mother and herself some champagne. She heard the crowd begin to chatter again and just shook her head. Looking up to pass Ms. Adelbere the glass, she noticed a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her and not realizing who it was, began to blush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's blue eyes watched the girl quietly. She seemed familiar to him somehow but he didn't quite understand how or why. He shrugged it off. "Ms. Adelbere," he began. "I was wondering if you'd like to make a business proposition," his voice was cold as ever and the business like look in his eyes made it clear he was not going to beat around the bush.

Just as Ms. Adelbere was about to speak, the brown haired girl interrupted. "_I'll _be speaking for Ms. Adelbere today," she said in a professional tone.

Kaiba glared at the girl. He had no intentions of dealing with anyone besides the woman Ms. Adelbere. Old as she was, he knew it wouldn't be difficult to make a deal. "And who might you be?" he asked, his tone mocking.

Matching his tone cold for cold, she replied, "Her daughter."

Fine. So he'd have to make dealings with her daughter. Minor setback. "Very well. I believe before Ms. Adelbere's husband died, he made some pieces of technological hardware-"

Just as he was about to state his business proposition, she cut in. "We're not interested."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who the hell was this guy to come right up and bring up Ms. Adelbere's dead husband' Bella thought furiously to herself. Before he excused himself from the table, fury in his eyes, the last thing she heard him say was, "Hmph," and stalk off.

Her foster mother was still tearing at the mention of her husband's death. "It's okay mom. It'll be alright," she kept repeating as she refilled her foster mother's champagne glass. She didn't know who that guy was or anything about him at all, but something about him made her feel strange. She stood and went to find him.

The young man was leaning over the balcony she had been at previously, looking out at Domino City. She went and stood beside him, about to give him a piece of her mind for his rudeness. But as soon as his eyes locked on her face, she forgot everything else. All she managed to let out was a surprised "S-seto..." and she fainted, slumped against him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba looked at the girl who had denied him of the business proposition before he had even stated it. No one had ever said no to Seto Kaiba. He wasn't surprised to see her faint, most girls did at the sight of him. What he was shocked about was how she had said his name before she fainted, as if she had known him all his life. 'Delusional girl' he thought to himself. She left him in an awkward position, slumped in his arms. He had never been with a woman his entire life and he wasn't about to start rumors now. By the time he glanced back in the room, most of the men and women had already left. He glanced at his watch. 1:21. He seated the girl at a table by the balcony and went in search of her mother. According to Jin who had went to ask the valet about Ms. Adelbere, she had already left -intoxicated after having had too much champagne for someone her age.

_What was he supposed to do about her?_

**~~~~~*~~~~~~**

**So what do you think! Chapter two already! I suppose it's too soon to expect any reviews but please, I would appreciate any and all!**

**Note: When Bella was reading the boys' biography and she read that Gozoboro had been impressed with the boy and therefore had decided to adopt the brothers is obviously not true at all. Seto had defeated him in a chess game and forced Gozoboro to adopt them, wanting Mokuba to have a home. He had no clue that Gozoboro would work him tirelessly... Obviously the media is usually lies, just wanted to make it clear. :) **

**Also, Bella refers to Ms. Adelbere as "Mom" or her mother when speaking aloud. However as much as she is thankful to the old woman and loves her dearly, in her thoughts -knowing her history before she was adopted- she refers to her as her foster mother. **


	3. There Might Be Hope

**Hahaha, writing is an addiction. : ) I don't even know if this story is good yet and here I am with another chapter. I'm disappointed! No reviews yet :( Please, please review! I really would appreciate it. **

**I forgot to mention, although the POVs will be switching back and forth, I will not say who's point of view it is, I hope it's clear enough though! **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh and credit for the characters and settings pertaining to it belong to Mr. Takahashi! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella awoke in a huge white bed with plush pillows rimmed in gold and a diamond studded comforter. She glanced around at the large room, however but for the bed, a side table and a desk it was empty. How on Earth had she gotten here? She searched her memory. The last thing she remembered was seeing Seto Kaiba and finally realizing who it was. 'He turned out amazing,' she thought to herself. 'Even more handsome than in the photos.' She shook the thoughts out of her head. She thought of him as a long lost best friend and nothing more. Reviewing the occurrences of the night she decided that he was just as intelligent and cunning as when she had known him, however there was a coldness to his aura she disliked. She was still in the long, long sleeved blue dress from last night. Finally she realized that the only possible thing that could've happened that explained her sudden loss of memory was that she fainted. 'Oh no...I hope I didn't...great...'

She stood up and exited the enormous room. A large man in a suit and shades with a wired ear piece stood outside her door. She giggled. "Are you a CIA agent or something?" she asked laughing.

The man ignored the comment. "Mr. Kaiba has had a ride arranged for your returning to your home," he said in a serious tone.

'Wait' she thought to herself. 'This was Seto's house,' she gasped in awe. It was at least triple the size of her home and she thought Ms. Adelbere had been rich! She decided to find out for herself what happened last night. "How did I get here?," she couldn't help but giggle as she asked the bodyguard. He appeared too much like one of those movie characters for her to take him seriously.

"You fainted last night. Mr. Kaiba searched the grounds for your mother however she had become too intoxicated and had already returned home by your driver. You stayed the night here." Clearly Kaiba expected her question and the bodyguard was prepared with the facts.

"Where is Mr. Kaiba?" she asked, giggling once more.

The bodyguard completely did not understand her. Why was she laughing at him? He ignored it as he answered briskly. "He is having breakfast as he has a meeting in the next 35 minutes."

"I'll go find him," she said skipping off laughing.

The man finally realized where she was headed. She was not allowed to wander amidst in Mr. Kaiba's house. Mr. Kaiba had made it clear she was to go straight home as soon as she regained consciousness.

He looked on the level for her but could find her to no avail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba was drinking his coffee, reading the daily newspaper while Mokuba ate his cereal, when she entered the kitchen.

"Seto," she smiled. She turned towards his brother. "Hi Moky! Long time no see!"

Kaiba looked up from the newspaper, eyes narrowing at the girl. He had made it clear to the guard that he was to send her home. Then how had she ended up here?

Mokuba looked at her and smiled in surprise. "Hi...do I know you?" he asked confused. Only Seto ever called him Moky and that had ceased the day Gozoboro adopted them. It was nice to hear someone call him that.

She looked disappointed as she was about to reply. "Moky...it's me-"

Kaiba cut her off. "You may go home now," he said to her sharply.

The girl looked heartbroken hearing the coldness in his voice. "Seto it's me-"

He cut her off again. "Leave. Now" he growled. "And don't ever call me Seto again."

Shoulders slumped, the girl left the kitchen.

Mokuba looked curiously at his brother. "Big brother who was that?" he asked.

"Some girl who fainted last night at the party who's mother had already left, Mokuba," replied Kaiba, eyes reverting to the newspaper.

"Oh," he said softly. "But wait...why'd she call me Moki and call you Seto?"

"Delusional girl," he muttered. Mokuba stood up. "Where are you going?" Kaiba asked. "School's not for another 20 minutes."

"Bathroom," was the response as Mokuba exited the kitchen. He looked around for the girl. He knew there was more to her than just being some delusional stranger. He caught her standing at the front door on her cell phone.

"Hey mom, it's me Bella. Yeah I'm okay. Some nice people let me stay at their house. Could you send the limo?" she said into the phone bitterly.

Mokuba's eyes shot up. Bella? As in _the _Bella? He recognized her now, brown hair, brown eyes and the happy-go-lucky personality. The only friend his brother had ever had? He knew it. It was her. Just as she was about to open the door, he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Bella!" he cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Bella was leaving the house, stopping her tears she felt arms wrap wrap around her waist. "Bella!" Mokuba cried.

Bella stepped back a bit, startled that he remembered. But she was glad he did. "Moky!" she exclaimed, the tears she had stopped finally letting loose. "You remember?" she asked him softly.

He shook his head vigorously and gave her a wide smile, his shaggy black hair messing in the process. "Don't leave!" he exclaimed. "Stay here with us," he smiled up at her.

She warmed at the idea however she remembered Seto's cold tone. "I can't. Remember? Your brother sa-"

Mokuba quickly interuppted. "He didn't recognize you! I'm sure he'll let you stay if we tell him!"

"Mokuba," Bella said quietly. "Thank you."

**~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So what do you think? Will he remember? Will he care? Dunn...dunn...dunnn...! And I'm so proud, I left it at a cliffy! **

**Hahaha, three chapters in one day. I think I'll leave it at this for now. Writing really is an addiction, as I said before. **

**Please review! **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**Mana Noor Akil**

**P.S. Bella is really a happy go lucky person at heart with not a care in the world. She also has a serious side, which is mostly what you've all seen so far. That's part of what I was trying to show with her carefree laughter and such. ^^**


	4. The Game Shop

**Hey guys! Back with another Chapter :) I hope I get more reviews soon!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks to Vampiric Dragonwriter for their review and comments. :) I really appreciated it! **

**You know the drill. Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all related characters, settings and ideas belong completely to Mr. Takahashi. **

Previously: _Just as Bella was leaving the house, stopping her tears she felt arms wrap wrap around her waist. "Bella!" Mokuba cried. _

_Bella stepped back a bit, startled that he remembered. But she was glad he did. "Moky!" she exclaimed, the tears she had stopped finally letting loose. "You remember?" she asked him softly. _

_He shook his head vigorously and gave her a wide smile, his shaggy black hair messing in the process. "Don't leave!" he exclaimed. "Stay here with us," he smiled up at her. _

_She warmed at the idea however she remembered Seto's cold tone. "I can't. Remember? Your brother sa-"_

_Mokuba quickly interuppted. "He didn't recognize you! I'm sure he'll let you stay if we tell him!"_

"_Mokuba," Bella said quietly. "Thank you." _

**Now! On with the story! **

Mokuba took Bella's hand and pulled her back towards the Kitchen. Kaiba was getting up from the table at the very moment the two entered the room. Not noticing Bella, Kaiba spoke. "Mokuba, it's time for school."

Looking up, he saw Mokuba's hand holding another and saw the owner to be that … delusional girl again. "I thought I told you to go home," he said in a colder tone than that he had used with Mokuba.

Bella's eyes showed disappointment, and fear, in them. She was unsure of what to say and was thankful when Mokuba spoke up.

"Big brother! Don't you remember?" Mokuba asked excitedly. By this time but the ends of Kaiba's long white trench coat were left in the kitchen. "It's Bella!!!" he shouted happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba paused outside the room. Mokuba's voice echoed behind him. Could it really be? The girl from his childhood? The one whom they had lost in the shipwreck? The closest thing he had had to family besides Mokuba? He turned around to see Mokuba and Bella watching him silently. He looked at the girl. There had been something familiar about her and it all fit together now. Her brown hair, which had been in a boy cut as a child was now in careless waves over her shoulders. Her eyes -her chocolate brown eyes- were the same as ever with hints of mischievousness, and happiness -reflecting on her personality. However there was something different about her. The way she held herself? The intelligence and wisdom that seemed to radiate from her? Or the fact that now there was a certain seriousness to her now as well? 'She dressed like a lady now' he thought to himself, the corners of a smile coming up to meet his face. Of course, due to his cold attitude it appeared as though he was about to smirk.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She was glad to see her best friends had grown up so well … especially Kaiba. He had turned out truly stunning, but she couldn't believe the cold person he had become. "Look Mokuba," she said in a serious and slightly harsh tone, and one could detect the sadness in the back of it all. "It's clear that Kaiba wants me to leave so I guess I will. I'm glad you guys are safe after all these years..." her voice trailed off into nothingness, tears welling up in the back of her eyelids. She blinked furiously to prevent herself from crying and was about to take a step towards the door when Kaiba spoke up.

"Bella," he said, his voice almost a whisper. Regaining his composure, he said in his signature cold voice, "You may stay here with us... if you wish." When her questioning gaze fell on him again, he added rudely, "I'm sure _Mokuba _would love to spend time with you again." With that he stalked off, leaving Bella shocked and sad.

The truth was, she hadn't come here for Mokuba. Don't get her wrong, she cared about him too. But it was _Kaiba _that she had wanted to see. The one who had been closest to Bella. The one who had protected her from harm. Forcing herself to smile, she looked at Mokuba and said in a slightly fake cheerful tone. "So Moki, what've you been up to all these years," ruffling his hair.

Mokuba took this to mean Bella had decided to stay … at least for a while and he was glad. He loved Bella like a sister, and thought of her as one too and even after all these years -even though he had only been 3 or 4 when they had parted- he could sense something was wrong and so he wasn't fooled by her fake happiness. "Don't worry Bella," he said slipping his hand in hers. "I'm sure that Big Brother is glad you're here. He just needs time."

"Moki..." Bella began. "I think it's best if I leave now... tell your brother thanks for the offer but..." she trailed off as she gasped, recognizing a few of her bags in the hands of some more bodyguards. She hadn't brought those things to Domino so how were they here?

The man who had been outside the guest room previously approached her. "Mr. Kaiba has arranged to have a few of your items brought here. Your mother has been notified. You will be staying in the guest room and may remain as long as you wish." He walked off briskly, leaving her standing there shocked. _Could Kaiba really care? __**Did **__he really care? Or is it all just for..._she glanced at the boy beside her... _Mokuba? _She decided to shrug off the feeling for now. She would stay for a day or two, make sure Mokuba at least was alright and then leave. She smiled at Mokuba. "Well then Moki, I guess I'll be staying for a while." She smiled and couldn't help but giggle at Mokuba's response.

He jumped up and down as if he was still 4 and shouted in a high and ecstatic voice "Yayyy!" He yanked Bella towards the door outside. "Can you come with me on the way to school? I wanna show you _everything." _

Bella laughed again, a musical carefree laugh. "Alright Mokuba," but seeing a pair of blue eyes appear in her mind she stopped. "I don't think your brother would appreciate me distracting you from school Mokuba," she said, her voice emotionless.

Mokuba was too happy to notice anymore. "Plleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee Bells? Pweeeetty pweeaassee???"

Bella laughed again like she hadn't laughed in a long time. "Oh alright," she gave up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba was standing outside the door and couldn't help but listen in as he awaited his limo from the mansion's doorstep. He heard a musical laugh – a laugh he had missed in a long time. He was furious with himself. Why was he so cold to her? He didn't want to be... but all those years of coldness supposedly prevented him from softening up. He could've at least made her feel more welcome, he scolded himself. But no, he had appeared to not care at all of her showing up. Perhaps part of the reason he couldn't act more decent towards her is because the moment he realized who he was, he began to have an inner battle with himself. All these years he had sought to find a way to forget his past, thinking of nothing but the evils of Gozoboro. He had completely overlooked the one bright thing -besides Mokuba- he had in his past: _her. _

"Mr. Kaiba, the limo is ready," the chauffeur opened the door for him.

"To Kaiba Corp." he said briskly, his trench coat flaring behind him as he entered the limo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was awed, not because she was in a limo – she had been in one plenty of times before, but because of the amazing stories Mokuba kept telling her about his brother. She had always believed in magic but the stories he told were really something else. "And he _was _the number one duelist. That is until Yugi showed up," he continued, not stopping to breathe for a second. "Big bro says he doesn't like Yugi but I can tell that in one way they sorta are friends. Atleast, I think Yugi's really nice. And his friends Tea, Joey and Tristan. Well...Joey is annoying sometimes but it's always funny to see big bro insult him. I mean, besides me and you, they're the closest things he has to friends...."

Bella's mind wandered after the last sentence. Based on what Mokuba was telling her, this Yugi fellow and his group were really nice but Yugi and Seto were rivals. She sort of felt sorry for Seto – if his rival was the closest thing he had to friends then how did he live his life? She thought back to what Mokuba said. _'Beside's me and you...' _but based on Kaiba's attitude, he didn't care about her or think of her as a friend anymore. Unless he now acted that way towards friends? She was confused but decided to ignore Kaiba for now, she had missed Mokuba's chatter and it was pleasant to hear him going on like old times.

"And then we went to Egypt. There the two Yugi's -did I mention there were two Yugis?!? It's pretty cool 'cause apparently they both shared a body but one was really a PHARAOH who had to beat the evil in the world before he could go to the spirit world. So when Yugi and the Pharaoh duelled, the Pharaoh got to have his own body back for once and then they duelled. The only way he could go back to the spirit world was if he lost to Yugi while trying his hardest but that was almost impossible 'cause it's usually the pharaoh who takes over the duels for Yugi. But Yugi beat him. He even beat the three Egyptian gods! Can you believe it Bella? Big brother was amazed. He knows that Yugi is a better duelist than him and has learned to respect it. But I haven't seen Yugi or his friends in a while. -Oh look! I'm at school. See ya later Bells!" Mokuba ran off leaving Bella thinking again. So maybe Kaiba was nicer around some people. Seemed to her that Kaiba and this Yugi were friends no matter how much Mokuba claimed his big brother didn't like the guy. She decided to go meet them.

"Driver?" she asked the limo driver. "Can you take me to a … a Mr. Yugi???" She didn't know the guy's name and wasn't exactly sure of how a driver would be able to locate someone by just their first name. Oh well, after all, if she hadn't by chance decided to search up Seto and Mokuba, she'd never have found them in the first place.

Although the driver didn't respond, he began driving and Bella leaned back on the soft leather. Finally, the limo came to a stop outside a small game shop. "Here you go ma'am. Game shop of one Solomon Muto, grandfather of Yugi Muto."

"Thanks," she yelled running out the door, not waiting for the chauffeur to open it. She entered the game shop. Inside she was greeted by a kind old man whom she assumed was Solomon Muto. Beside him was a boy about her age with spiky tri-colored hair. The back spikes were red, with the centered layer being black. His front spikes and bangs were blond.

"Hi there!" the boy greeted her with the same kind tone Mr. Muto had used.

"Hi," she responded cheerfully. "Are you...Yugi Muto," she asked slightly nervously. Mokuba hadn't mentioned much about Yugi's appearance except for the fact that he was short. Bella regarded him. He wasn't that _short_, only an inch or two shorter than herself, but she supposed to Seto Kaiba who was at least 6 feet, everyone was short.

"I am," the boy said nodding his head. "How can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering," Bella continued fumbling with her fingers. "Could you tell me about Seto Kaiba," her tone slowly became quieter as she said his name.

"Ummm....sure?," Yugi replied confused. He knew Kaiba had many fans but they usually preferred to stalk him themselves then come ask Yugi about him. Although he pitied Kaiba sometimes, what with all the stalkers he got, he complied to the girl's request only because she didn't seem to be a fan girl. He could detect a different motive in her eyes, and couldn't figure out exactly what it was, though he could tell she was kind enough. "Do you know him or something," Yugi asked curiously as the sat in opposing couches in a room in the back.

"Well..." For some strange reason Bella trusted the guy. Whether it was because of all Mokuba had told her about him or because she sensed that he could be trusted and was kind she didn't know. She told him of how she knew Kaiba, describing the past when they had been in an orphanage together. She learned that Yugi had known that Kaiba had come from an orphanage, however he hadn't known that he had been in two, nor did he know about the shipwreck. "...and well, I came here because I finally found them but it seems to me that Kaiba doesn't care. Mokuba's pretty excited though," she admitted. "I can't believe he's turned out so cold but I know the Seto I know is in there somewhere. I just don't know whether he wants me to get out of his life or if he's glad I've come back."

"Hmmm..." Yugi nodded his head thoughtfully. "Don't worry about his rude behaviour Bella, Kaiba really is a good guy," Yugi assured her. "He just needs time." The words echoed those of Mokuba, strangely enough. As Bella thanked Yugi, exchanging cell numbers in case she ever needed anything, and left, the words echoed in her mind.

_He just needs time. _

**~~~*~~~**

**Haha! Well what do you think! Pretty long chapter, I'm so proud of myself. Though I still need reviews guys! Yugi and his gang will also be in the story later and a surprise or two will also appear! :D **

**I update pretty quickly except I think I'll leave this chapter hanging for a bit longer as I wait for reviews! Remember, criticism, advice, praise -anything! It's all welcome. ^.^**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Devoted Writer,**

**Mana Noor Akil**


	5. The Incident

**Here I go...another Chapter and still only 1 review :( Maybe I shouldn't update so quickly... but I can't help it ^.^ I'm not sure if my chapter names are that good... oh well, it's not the names it's the content right? The title of my story seems a little odd right now and I suppose you think that when I say two paths I mean Bells and Seto right? Well that could be one meaning of it... there's another but it's the twist I'm planning on in the future. A discovery and a surprise … hmmm that'll add some drama. :) **

**Now that I think about the girl's name -Bella, it seems kind of ironic doesn't it. I mean the first thing that'll pop into everyone's mind is Twilight but this is a DIFFERENT character. I made sure to name her Bella for a reason. You'll find out soon enough -whether it be in this chapter or in the future. **

**On with the chappie! **

After saying goodbye to Yugi and Mr. Muto, Bella decided to explore Domino for herself. The cool October air played with her hair and colorful leaves were scattered everywhere, seeming to glow thanks to the bright afternoon sun. She laughed in the beautiful weather, running a hand through her now tangled hair. Anywhere and everywhere she went, the Kaiba Corp. headquarters could be seen, towering high above the city. She distracted herself everytime her mind wandered back to it. Walking around the Domino Mall, she looked around. She hadn't bought much yet, after all she already had plenty of clothes and simply did not see the use. Her stomach was also content after eating delicious noodles in a Japanese restaurant located inside the mall. Bella decided to plan her way home. Would she take a cab? Or should she call Mokuba or Seto? She began blushing at the thought out of nervousness. She still felt awkward near Seto, and his cold attitude towards her didn't help the situation. She glanced at her watch. 2:15. Mokuba's school wasn't that far from here. She decided she'd go there and wait for him so they'd go home together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the school, Bella sat down under a large oak. It appeared school was still in session, based on the fact there was no one outside. She saw a teacher giving a lesson from a window on the second level and noticed a boy with long and shaggy black hair. Mokuba saw her through the window and began waving ecstatically. Bella put a finger to her lips indicating that he should quiet down -or in this case _calm_ down. He listened to the teacher -appearing attentive again- but stole glances at her every few seconds. Finally the bell rang. Bella saw him shoot down the stairwell -there was a window next to one of those too but after that he just went missing. She waited. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. 5 minutes. She didn't know where he was. Most of the students had already left and although it had only been 5 minutes she was worried. He had seemed happy enough and excited enough to be one of the first out of the building. So where was he?

Entering the school, she heard no sounds but for a few teachers at an intersection of two halls discussing teaching techniques and whatnot. She peered at one end of the hall and then the other. That's when she heard voices. Distant though they were she began to walk towards them briskly, remembering she was in a school.

"So where's the money punk?" a rough voice asked, followed by a slam. "Where's your rich brother to save you now eh?" Two other voices laughed evilly in the background. Bella sped up worried and the voices led her to a bathroom. Specifically the boys bathroom. Could it be Mokuba in there? She didn't wait. She stomped inside the bathroom, furious and worried. Mokuba was sprawled on the floor, blood coming from his nose and mouth. His lip was split and his eye was swollen and black. She hated bullies, she had been bothered for being a tomboy her entire her childhood. There was a boy appearing a few years older than Mokuba standing over him snickering. The next two seconds were a blur, but Bella appeared out of the dust, standing with a foot on the bully's chest, the large boy lying on the ground. Making sure she was out cold she approached the other two. After seeing her amazing display, they ran.

"Mokuba?" Bella asked the boy gently.

Mokuba stirred slightly.

Not knowing what else to do, Bella swept him up in her arms -as a groom would a bride- and carried him out of the school. She saw a limo out front with the KC logo on it and assumed it was here to pick up Mokuba. None other than Seto Kaiba was leaning outside the limo, tapping his foot impatiently. Seeing his little brother, he stomped towards her with furious eyes.

Bella passed Mokuba to his brother gently, and their hands met in the process. Kaiba froze for a second, and would have droppped Mokuba if Bella's gentle but firm hold hadn't still been on the boy.

She answered his silent question softly. "He was attacked by some bullies."

"And you didn't stop them?," Kaiba seethed, forgetting the kindness he was trying to show towards her. This was his brother after all.

"I-I came to late," Bella was almost in tears. She didn't mention that when she did arrive she had knocked the bully out cold.

Kaiba's furious eyes turned to the boy in his hands, and his gaze turned soft. "Mokuba," he whispered softly. Putting him in the limo, he asked Bella in an undetectable tone, "Are you coming?"

Bella sat down nervously, edging towards the door, putting as much room as she could between her and Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at the girl. She was shaking, and although her head was turned to the window, he could tell she was crying. He mentally smacked himself. He hadn't been mad towards her. He had been mad at the bullies who did this to Mokuba and needed someone to blame. Unluckily for her, she had been the only person there. Had she not found him when she did, Mokuba would have been out cold by himself for much, much longer.

He couldn't bring himself to say the words to her until they had finally arrived at the mansion. As she exited the limo, once more not waiting for the chauffeur, he whispered behind her. "Thank you." He was unsure of whether she had heard or not - she didn't give signs of noticing.

He was an idiot. He knew it. Why did he act the way he did towards her? He could handle Wheeler better than the way he acted towards her. A nagging feeling at his heart was telling him. _He was scared. _He shoved the thought aside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella paused as she walked towards the mansion. Although she was still worried about Mokuba, her selfish side was leaping with joy. She had heard the last words Kaiba had uttered to her, whether he had intended for her to hear or not, and new that there was still a good heart beneath his cold outer shell. Perhaps Yugi and Mokuba were right.

She decided. She wouldn't take any more cold comments or remarks from Kaiba to the heart. She trusted that he was really a good guy, and was going to plan on ways to help him if she could. It was the least she could do after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was lying on her bed, starting a new book when a knock came on her door. "Bella," a voice piped on the other side.

"Come in Moki!" She called though he had already opened the door.

"Bella! It's time for dinner," Mokuba said.

Bella recalled the noodles she had eaten earlier that day. That had been atleast over 5 hours ago. Her stomach grumbled, as if she needed any more facts to make up her mind. "Okay Mokii," she ruffled his hair. Finally recalling the incident earlier that day, she frowned at him. "You should be in bed," she scolded.

"I know," he admitted abashedly. "Pweaasse don't tell big brother," he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes though the attempt was ruined and disfigured by his black eye.

Inside Bella laughed sarcastically to herself. As if she'd even have a proper conversation with Seto for at least a few days. But she was determined. "And why not?" she looked at him sternly, though there was mischief in the back of her eyes.

Seeing the smile on her face as much as she tried to hide it, Mokuba hugged her. "Oh thank you Bella!" His face grimaced in pain but he turned around quickly flustering. "We should get going now," his tone reflected on that of his brother's as he tried to hide the pain in it. Lucky for him, Bella was lost in her own thoughts for the moment.

'_Dinner will be awkward,_' she thought to herself. Oh well. She'd make it work.

"I can't eat dinner in this!" she exclaimed out loud as she realized Mokuba was trying to tug her out of the room. Mokuba glanced at her. She was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked her confused.

"I-I- K-Kai – S-set-" she began fumbling. She couldn't possibly let Seto see her like this. She didn't know why but the thought made her blush.

Mokuba began smiling, understanding fully well why Bella was blushing. _Does that mean she likes big brother? _His insides were jumping with joy. "Okay Belle-Belle, I'll be waiting outside when you're done."

Bella seemed to be so busy in her thoughts that once again she didn't notice the sly look on Mokuba's face. _Belle-belle. No one's called me that in... 12 years, _she thought to herself. Looking up, she noticed Mokuba wasn't in the room anymore. She decided to change for dinner.

Finally settling on a pair of straight-cut jeans and a white polo t-shirt with a diamond and silver studded insignia on it, Bella left her room not noticing Mokuba until he jumped out.

_Wow, _he thought to himself. _That took her nearly half an hour. She must **really **like big brother._ He took her hand, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

Bella looked at him curiously, and was confused at his suddenly ecstatic expression. She shrugged it off.

They walked down the large cherry wood spiraling staircase. Well...Bella was attempting to walk, however Mokuba's running and tugging didn't really help. She began laughing at his enthusiasm. The pair entered the dining room with a loud entrance, both doubled over in laughter, Bella landing awkwardly in the room. Seeing Kaiba's glare, they quieted down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba was sitting at one end of the dining table, watching the two quietly. He wished he could be that carefree again with Bella and Mo-

Mokuba doubled over in pain from all the laughing. _What the hell was he doing up in the first place, _Kaiba thought to himself furiously. Mokuba was strictly on bed rest for the next few days. The boy controlled his pain, his face still contorted by hurt.

"Bella," Mokuba tugged her over to the chair all the way across the table from Kaiba, at the other end. He pulled out the chair for Bella and said in a very butler-like voice. "Your seat awaits madam." Bella giggled once more. Her laugh was so carefree, so bright, so full of life.

Kaiba's thoughts went back to Mokuba. "Mokuba," he said through gritted teeth. "Why aren't you in bed? I thought I told you I'd have the maid bring your _soft _food up to you." He made sure to put an emphasis on soft. The boy was not going to be eating anything requiring chewing for awhile.

Kaiba was surprised to see Mokuba not try and argue. "Okay, big brother," he skipped off happily towards the staircase.

The blue eyed young man was about to began his meal when he noticed a pair of eyes watching him from across the table. He didn't say anything, as much as he wouldn't mind making a snide remark. He didn't want to be cold to her and was worried if he opened his mouth, something cold would certainly come out of it. However he didn't appreciate her staring at him and definitely did not want another fan girl. _Bella...a fan girl, that wouldn't be so bad_, he thought to himself and gave himself a smack mentally. Either way, he couldn't imagine her fawning all over him. Ughhh, he despised his so called "fans". 'Kaiba can I have your autograph?' 'Seto, look I dyed my hair brown so it would match yours!' 'Seto...Seto...Seto...'

He shuddered at the horrid thoughts.

Bella had turned her head back down, facing her plate. She was fumbling around with the food, and hoped he wouldn't see her blushing furiously. _He saw me, he saw me, he saw me. Damn...damn...damn! _

Looking back up, Kaiba noticed that Bella had reverted her eyes to her food. He suddenly wished she would look at him again. _What the hell was wrong with me! _Ugh... he wasn't used to being around girls that weren't fans or fawning over him. And even then, it wasn't as if he was _nice _to them. More of the opposite really.

Bella racked her head nervously. She wanted to break the tension. _What should I say? What should I say? _As much as she wanted to help Seto to go back to being the warm-ish person he had been years before, she couldn't stand the silence. Shoving her half eaten plate aside, she stood up. "Thank you for the meal," she said bowing her head politely before taking her plate towards the kitchen.

A butler intercepted her on her way, "Please ma'am, let me take that for you."

"No it's really alright," she attempted to make her way around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba overheard the two voices coming from the kitchen. She really was strange. Like him, she had grown up in a rich household -though admittedly not as rich as Gozaboro- however she always seemed to like to do things her way. She'll take in the dishes...she'll open her doors on her own... He shrugged his shoulders, and looked at himself weirdly. He'd never done that movement before and he wasn't quite sure how he did it. Hmph, leaving his plate on the table for the butlers to take away, he resorted to his study.

As much as he tried to keep his thoughts on work, they kept wandering back to the same thing... _Bella. _

**Awww! How sweet! Kaiba really is a softy at heart isn't he? **

**Mokuba jumps to conclusions too fast. :) But could it be true? Does Bella really...? **

**Teehee! What a LONG chapter! If you find any mistakes or choppy portions in any of the story so far, lemme know! I'll be editing soon to make sure it flows better! **

**^.^**

**Please review! **

_**Your devoted writer, **_

_**Mana Noor Akil :) **_


	6. Conference Centre

**Wow... Chapter 6 already. So many chapters... something interesting is bound to happen soon! *Wink Wink* :) **

**You know what's funny guys? So today I went to the orthodontist for my routine check up on my braces (got red and blue this time by the way!). On the way out, they always have these reams of stickers which I usually ignore 'cause they're honestly for little kids. This time a ream caught my eye full of... YuGiOh! Stickers!!!!! I grabbed two huge ones (one with the Dark Magician and one of Yami and Kaiba and Joey) and couldn't help but grin. That's when I noticed that the lady behind the counter was smiling at me and I realized I looked like a total idiot. I mean what 14 year old seriously goes around getting all elated over stickers? Haha I took 'em home anyways, even though the lady probably thought I was a mental kid (no offense to anyone!). Don't worry -I'm not. Just thought I'd share that with you all -It was pretty funny in my opinion. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all related characters, settings, and ideas belong 100% to Kazuki Takahashi :) **

**Enjoy! **

Bella was sitting in her room, continuing her novel from before when she happened to glance at the hologram projecting clock which emitted a small Blue Eyes White Dragon on her side table. The mouth of the Blue Eyes was open -as if it were attacking. A beam shone out, projecting the time:[This _is_ Kaiba's house, creator of holographic duel monsters – what do you expect?] 11:27. She should go to bed soon, but out of habit her feet led her out to the hall. She had always checked on her foster mother before going to bed and that habit stuck with her. She walked down the hall to Mokuba's room and peeked in. There was a huge lump under his covers and a light glow was emitting from it in the dark room. Bella smiled and walked towards him. She silently took hold of one end of the colors and pulled. "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Mokuba dropped his Nintendo DS and fell back on his bed.

"Mokuba you should be asleep by now -especially with your injuries," Bella scolded him as she took his DS.

"I know, I'm sorry Bella but pleeeeease can I just finish the level?" he pleaded.

She knew kids. He would play another level but as soon as she left... he wouldn't stop. "Tell you what," she said, standing on her toes to place the DS on a shelf high up. "If you can get it from there, you can play as much as you want." she said, knowing full well that Mokuba couldn't reach that far.

"Awww!!! Alright Bella, I'll go to sleep," he gave in with a yawn.

She pulled the covers over him. "Good night Mokuba."

"Good night Bella," he heard her yawn as she gently closed the door behind him. Bella was planning on going back to her room now but her feet had another idea in store. They led her to a closed door, and Bella could hear the furious clicking of typing from the other side. She curiously opened the door to peek in. Kaiba was sitting at his desk, his back to the door, clearly working.

She couldn't help but scold him too. "You should be in bed by now," she said, slipping inside the room.

"You're one to talk," came the reply. Kaiba was too involved in his work to care who was bothering him.

Something in her took over. Bella walked over to the laptop and pulled his swivel chair from the desk. The surprising force sent him halfway across the room. Saving the work, she quickly shut off the computer. "Now go to bed," she regarded him sternly, forgetting who he was.

Kaiba was just about to come up with a retort. _Screw the fact I knew her. Screw the fact that I was __**trying **__to be nice. __**Nobody **__talks that way to Seto Kaiba. _He glared at her furiously, just noticing what she was wearing -a loose blue tank top and patterned blue and gray pajama pants. His mind became jumbled- he couldn't think of the brilliant and cold comeback he had just been about to give.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, leaning against the door – not unlike the position he had been in when waiting for Mokuba at school. He stood up and she moved aside for him. Opening the door, he looked back at her, an unrecognizable expression in his eyes. Following him, she was glad to see him enter his room and walked back to her own.

Her restless mind felt somehow at ease now and she knew that she'd fall asleep better knowing the two Kaiba brothers were in bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of sirens jerked Bella awake from her deep sleep. She glanced around, worrying about a fire, when she noticed it was her alarm. _Right, _she had a meeting today. _Ugh and at 8:00 in the morning, no less. _Rubbing her eyes with her fists, she went to the washroom connected to her room, and turned on the tap. She stuck her hand under to feel the temperature of the water so that she could adjust it -when she realized nothing was coming out. _Great. __**Now **__how was she going to get ready. _Recalling a bathroom she had passed last night -one that wasn't connected to any other rooms. It was outside her room, a few doors over. She decided she'd see if it was working, taking her clothes and toothbrush with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba yawned as the _Beep Beep _of his alarm went off. He felt fresher than he had in days. Recalling the events of last night, he knew why. The girl had been right, he really needed more sleep. Pressing the intercom beside him, he spoke into the speaker. "Jin, what is my schedule for today?" he demanded.

"Mr. Kaiba you have a meeting in 45 minutes at the Euro-Asian conference center, located on the east side of town." The voice came from the speaker.

"Very well. Prepare my limo."

Kaiba walked into his bathroom. The maid had already left his clothes prepared in the room the day before. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he took some shaving cream. About to shave, he turned on the tap to wash his razor before he began. He put his hands under the motion-sensing tap. It didn't work. He pulled the manually handle on top of the tap. Still no water. He went back in to his room and roared into the speaker. "Jin, why isn't the water working?"

"Mr. Kaiba it seems there has been a malfunction in the system. A few of the bathrooms seem to have a jam in the plumbing," the man said as he looked at the virtual map of the house on the computer. "However, the main washroom is still working."

Kaiba was raging. This was just great. He'd go out into the hall with shaving cream, his clothes, and razor, and would no doubt be met by endless giggling from the maids. However, seeing as it was his only option, he went. He sighed in relief, seeing no maids yet. Reaching the bathroom, he just barely put his hand on the handle as the door was pulled open and he was greeted by a very sleepy looking Bella. She was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt and black pants. A towel was wrapped around her hair and she yawned loudly, stretching her arms as she exited the room, the fog and steam behind her making it impossible to see anything else. Taking a step, eyes blinking furiously to stay awake, she banged into something hard. Clearing her vision she gasped. "I'm so sorry." Bella took a step back, flustered.

Eyes narrowed, Kaiba stood in front of her, arms crossed, his clothes over one, and the razor in his hand. "Not get enough sleep last night?" he smirked. His tone wasn't cold. It was more... taunting. "I know I did." _Thanks to you, _he added mentally.

The brown eyed girl stood in the hall, momentarily stunned. Kaiba had almost seemed normal for a second there. All signs of sleepiness lost, she skipped down the stairs, merrier than she had been for a few days.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since she was staying with the Kaibas, she couldn't use her own limos and so instead traveled in one of theirs. She arrived at the Conference Center, not noticing another KC limo appearing behind her. She entered the elevator. It was closing when a black leather shoe interrupted the door's plans. Not surprisingly, Seto Kaiba entered the lift, crossing his arms as he saw Bella inside.

So the meeting was with her? _Oh this will be fun, _he thought to himself sarcastically. Neither of them spoke during the 3 minute ride up to the top level.

Entering the room, one after the other, they sat down, joining the other associates that were already there. Kaiba took his seat at the far end, which was naturally, reserved for him. Bella took the only other chair available – at the other end, across from him. Ironically, this wasn't much different from the awkward dinner they had had the previous night, except for the fact that there were other people in the room as well.

Kaiba began. "Look, I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with any of you, so I'd rather you keep your mouths shut. There is only one thing I want, and Ms. Adelbere is the only person in the entire room who can offer it to me." This was his domain. This was business.

Bella spoke after Kaiba. "Look I'm sorry, but Mrs. Adelbere has made it clear she does not want to lose the hardware. It's the last tie she has to her husband. And I'm sure that **you **_Seto, _aren't unfamiliar with losing someone close to you." She spoke in a business like tone, though her voice just couldn't maintain the cold demeanor knowing whom she was talking to.

Kaiba's eyes flashed dangerously at her. His heart took a sudden jolt. His face turned a very light shade of red that would have been unnoticeable almost anywhere, however the luminescent lights made it quite clear on his face. He closed the topic quickly, slightly flustered. "Very well, then I have no interest in any business here whatsoever." He exited the door, and the business associates stared at the ends of his trench coat that were flaring behind him -shocked. Kaiba had never shown any emotion before. In fact, many of them referred to him as the iceman, even though they were years older than the young man. The door slammed shut behind him, awakening everyone from their trance. Their heads turned towards Bella in complete synchronization. She stood up nervously. "Well I-I- I should go now too." The men and women watched her exit the room after Kaiba. That had been quite a display, and finally gave the businessmen (and women) something to gossip about.

Bella forced herself to walk to the limo – her legs felt to much like jelly to move. Had she really said that? She couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. She worried that it would take the wrong course towards Seto. Hoping that it affected her in means of finding himself rather than shunning her, she closed her eyes and sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba couldn't believe the girl. He exited his limo and walked towards Kaiba Corp. Bella had embarrassed him in front of his associates. Moreover, he was furious with himself. How could he possibly let her get to him? Oh this was definitely going to go public. They'd find a way to twist that one slip of emotion to attempt and destroy him. He'd get through it, he always did get through these things, but the hassle of it all. Her words stuck with him like a knife through the heart.

_I'm sure that **you **Seto, aren't unfamiliar with losing someone you're close to. _Did she mean herself by that? But she was right here, staying in the same mansion as him. Or did she have a deeper meaning?

**Looks like Bella's finally getting through to him! Yay! **

**Well... what do you think? **

**Rate and Review! **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**Mana Noor Akil **


	7. Kaiba's Ill?

**Another chappie...wow I'm publishing three in the same day! I've gotta admit, this is pretty fun {Yes, I know, I'm lame} *avoids getting hit by tomatoes* ^^ I don't know how the story's been going so far 'cause I've only gotten reviews from Vampiric Dragonwriter [thanx by the way!], but I hope everyone else likes it as well! :) If it's choppily written, well... that's what I need REVIEWS for! XD **

**Anyways, the disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all related characters, settings, objects and ideas belong completely to Mr. Takahashi. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Kaiba awoke to the light chirping of crickets. He hadn't seen Bella ever since the meeting a few days before, though he knew she was there -her energy made it clear as always. Every night he had either caught a glance of, or heard, someone peer into his room and had no doubt about whom it was. Although he didn't admit it, he had taken the advice -or more like slight scolding- Bella had given him and began to make it a habit of sleeping earlier. It had helped his mood, his work production, and even his business dealings. In fact, even his employees were begin to whisper about in shock about Mr. Kaiba's new, cheerful-in-a-way, aura.

Getting ready, he made his way downstairs for breakfast. Since Bella had not been awake for breakfast yesterday, the day before, and the day before that, he had discovered she was a late sleeper. He smirked. _What a hypocrite. She'll make sure everyone's alright and asleep, and while doing so miss out on her own beauty sleep. ...not that she needs it. _The mental smack he'd usually give himself for thinking idiotic thoughts like that had stopped. Lately, he'd just smile at himself and forget that it was completely unlike him to behave this way.

Mokuba had been watching his brother reading the newspaper. Out of nowhere, a smile had appeared on Seto's lips and he _never _smiled. His brother had been behaving strangely for a few days now, and Mokuba couldn't hold it in any longer. "Are you sick big brother?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kaiba looked at him confused. "No … I'm actually feeling fine Mokuba," he gave Mokuba a smile that was reserved only for him, though today Kaiba absolutely glowed as it appeared on his face.

"Ummm...okay," Mokuba began to play with his cereal, thinking about his brother's odd mood. _What could make big brother so happy? If he made a new invention or breakthrough or got a great deal, I would've known about it. ...The only difference between the past few days and before that is... Bella's been here! Ooooooh! I wonder if big brother and Bella like each other? That would be soooo great! Then Bella could stay with us forever! _Mokuba began giggling to himself ecstatically. Kaiba himself felt so full of energy, he didn't pay much attention. _I should help! _Mokuba continued thinking. _They probably don't even know they like each other, _Mokuba smacked himself on the head. Older people could be so dumb sometimes. Seeing Roland waiting to take him to school, Mokuba got up. "Well, see ya big bro!" Mokuba waved as he exited the room.

"Bye Mokie!" Kaiba called out behind him. _Mokie? _Mokuba was definitely ecstatic now. Seto hadn't called him that since Gozoboro adopted them. _Things are definitely turning around after all, _he smiled to himself.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Bella ran down the staircase. "Oh shoot! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" she mumbled to herself, not noticing she was being loud.

"Late for what?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Oh – ummmm... nothing. I-I just -I sh-should be going," she mumbled turning towards the door. Lately she had been stuttering more and more towards Seto. She just didn't know why. Bella was never going to be able to help him find his heart if she could barely speak to the guy. She threw her hand behind her in means of a light wave and ran off.

Sitting in the KC limo, Bella finally realized it. _Seto wasn't being cold, _she thought, surprised. It wasn't going to be that hard after all. She knew Kaiba had had it in him all along! She mentally cheered, not noticing her arms were going up and down in joy.

The chauffeur glanced in the rear view mirror. "Are you having a seizure, ma'am?" he asked worriedly.

Bella gave a laugh. She probably looked quite odd right now. "Oh no! I'm fine, thanks!" she exclaimed, giggling at her own ridiculousness. The chauffeur stopped the limo by the game shop, this time not even bothering to attempt to get out and open the door for the girl. She was just probably going to ran out anyways. He wasn't surprised to see her running off, waving. "Bye! I'll let you know when to pick me up!"

The man smiled to herself. The girl was unlike anyone he'd ever seen. He only hoped she could help Mr. Kaiba become more of the kid he was rather than the cold, cruel 50 year old man he behaved like all the time.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside the game shop, Bella called out. "Hey Yugi! I'm here!"

Mr. Muto popped his head out from behind the counter. "Bella," he said warmly. "Nice to see you again. Yugi's out back with the others," he gestured towards the door in the back.

"Thanks Mr. Muto," she said as she walked towards said door.

She found Yugi sitting in the same couch he had sat in when they had talked for the first time. There was a blond haired young man on one side of him, and a brown haired one with a pointed tip to his hair on the other (side). A brunette girl was sitting in the couch across. The three appeared to be the same age as Bella and Yugi. Bella sat down in the seat next to the girl.

"Hey Bella!" Yugi greeted her. "This is Joey and Tristan," he introduced, gesturing towards the boys sitting on either side of him. "And-"

The brunette girl with medium length straight hair sitting beside Bella interrupted. "I'm Tea," she said kindly. She had a friendly tone to her. "Yugi decided that since you'll be spending time in Domino, you needed a girl friend to hang out with. After all, you must get tired cooped up with Kaiba all day," she laughed.

Bella squirmed slightly. As friendly as the girl seemed, Bella disliked anyone saying anything bad about Seto -even if it had been meant only as a joke. She attempted to ignore the remark. "Hi Tea, Joey, Tristan," she nodded towards the two boys and shook Tea's offered hand. "Well that was awful kind of you Yugi, to go to all this for me," Bella said, still surprised at how kind the boy was. She remembered feeling worried a few days ago that the closest people Kaiba had besides Mokuba -and what he also claimed her to be- was his arch rival, however it made sense now. The boy was the friendliest and most sincere she'd ever met in her life.

"Thanks Bella," Yugi mumbled, turning red at the compliment. Bella glanced at him. He also appeared to be very shy towards compliments and attention.

_Beep beep! _A watch interrupted the quick silence in the room. Tea glanced at her watch which was to blame. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Yugi, todays the day of the Dark Magician Girl Broadway musical! We're going to miss it if we don't hurry." However glancing at the two boys beside Yugi who were staring at Bella practically drooling, Tea decided it would be alright if they missed it. _I can't possibly leave her here to these two hounds, _she thought to herself amused at her friends' antics. "On second thought, how about we show Bella around here instead," she said.

Bella gasped. These people were kind enough towards her already, and she could see sparks between Tea and Yugi. She didn't want to disturb them from their plans. "No it's really alright," she said. "I've already toured Domino and I'm sure I'll find something to do." She avoided the gaze of the brown haired boy, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open.

The blond haired one -Joey, spoke up. "Yeah, it's alright Te [pronounced Tay -ya know, as in a nickname for Tea?]. You and Yug go ahead. Me and Tristan will show Bells around."

After much persuasion from them, Tea and Yugi decided to go ahead to the musical. Bella stood beside them, slightly uncomfortable, as they watched Tea and Yugi leave in a red Honda.

"Well," the blonde haired boy began. "So Bells, where'd ya like ta go?" he asked in a friendly tone. Bella's tensed shoulders softened. These guys were Yugi's friends, they were probably too nice to try anything. "Well..." she began. "Are there any good arcades around?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

After 3 hours, Bella had defeated defeated the two boys at every single game the arcade had -from racing to air hockey to DDR to Attack of the Aliens- and they were awed. "Ya gotta teach us how ya did dat Bells!" Joey exclaimed.

Bella had learned that Joey was quite friendly and quite the talker. However Tristan didn't speak as much. When he did though he made funny remarks, though most of the time around Bella he'd been too red to speak.

"Umm.." she glanced at her watch. "I think I should go – I wanna go pick up Mokuba but next time 'kay!" she flashed the two a friendly smile and ran off. For the past week -ever since Mokuba had been in that _incident, _Bella had been going to the school extra early to pick him up -even though she learned that there was no need, seeing Seto Kaiba stalk in the school everyday five minutes before it closed to get Mokuba.

Finally arriving at the school, Bella checked the time. School was in session for another 15 or so minutes. She sat down under a large oak – the same one she had been at the day when Mokuba had been so ecstatic to see her and had gotten bullied – and closed her eyes. She had had fun today -not unlike every other day she'd been here. The city of Domino was a friendly one and she was surprised that Kaiba was so interpersonal around them. The day was chilly, and she shivered, having forgotten her sweater at the game shop. Nevertheless, she remained seating, waiting.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Seto Kaiba was watching Bella from the limousine's tinted window. The girl was so odd – had he really been like her at one point? So happy, and caring and loving and... he realized what all those qualities reflected on. _She had a good heart. _But then – had he been the one to change so much after they had parted so very long ago. He grimaced. He knew the answer. Gozoboro had made him like this. But there wasn't much he could do about it. He had become who he was. It had made him successful and powerful and he wasn't disappointed with himself...

..._was he?_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

The chauffeur reminded Kaiba the time. "Mr. Kaiba, the school shall be ending in five minutes." Kaiba got up and out of the limo, glancing at the girl beneath the large oak as he left.

Bella walked towards the school just as the bell rang. She had only just realized what day it was! October _25__th__!_ Seto's birthday! She skipped to the school, plotting and making sure she'd get Mokuba in on the plan.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Oooooh! Seto's birthday! Waddya think? [By the way, that is his real birthday!] **

**Bella's getting through to Kaiba! [Don't worry! This isn't going to become so cheesy that Kaiba becomes good and all la-dee-da. Bella just wants him to find a part of his old self that he's seemed to lost. Teehee, I cannot wait for the plot twist. To bad I have to go through all this first! **

**I know, I know, maybe I'm rushing, but I promise you! This weekend I'll go back and smoothen everything out! **

**So what did you think! Leave a review! **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Devoted Writer,**

**Mana Noor Akil**


	8. Birthday Cake

**M.N.A.**

**You Steal My Story- I HUNT YOU DOWN!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Finally! Another chapter! So sorry I haven't updated in a week or so! -I've been busy for the past few days with 'Destiny Awaits: Kaiba's Turn' which is a Seto-centred adventure with a little romance in it too (in the future) so check that out too!! I know my start's been kind of choppy so I'll try to make the story run more smoothly from now on! **

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and everything related belongs completely to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi ^^**

**On with the story, as I recall, I left it at Bella's recollection of it being Kaiba's birthday! **

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bella skipped inside the school, stumbling a few times in her excitement but catching herself just the same. Finding Mokuba at his locker, she ran over. "Mokuba! You remember what day it is!"

Mokuba turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled widely, from ear to ear. "Of course Bella! It's Seto's birthday!"

"Exactly! And I've got an idea..." she trailed off, letting him imagine all the different possibilities of a birthday surprise.

"But Bella," Mokuba interrupted, almost sadly. "Big Brother doesn't like a big birthday. We just eat cake."

"That's it?" she stared at him in shock and he shrugged. "Well all that's about to change Mokie!"

"Ahem." Bella looked up to see a pair of deep blue eyes watching the two of them.

"Hey Seto!" Bella was still determined with her mission no matter what. She'd get Kaiba to find himself and be like the young boy she knew. She cheerfully greeted him every time she saw him, and did whatever she could, no matter how much he ignored her.

Kaiba eyes flickered to her for a second, and she saw emotion pass through them. However, it occurred so fast she couldn't detect exactly _which _emotion, and she even doubted it had happened.

Bella followed the two brothers outside, to the limo. Every day when she had picked up Mokuba, she walked home, not wanting to disturb the brothers from their privacy in the limo, no matter how much Mokuba offered to her to come with them. Seto had merely ignored the two. Today was no different. She began to walk to the mansion slowly, thinking about a surprise for Kaiba. Bella knew that the brunet's cold attitude was just a mask. There had to be that fun loving kid she once knew in there somewhere – she just had to find him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Finally arriving at the Kaiba estate, Bella nodded towards the security guard whom – knowing who she was- opened the gates. Mokuba and Kaiba had already arrived and were probably inside – Seto with his work, and Mokuba who-knows-where. Not noticing where she was going, Bella pondered over a surprise for Seto Kaiba. He wouldn't be one to like to do things big... so a party would be out of the question. The same would probably go for jumping out at him in the dark with tons of balloons with this newfound anger and coldness he had. Hmmm... Bella thought...just when...

_THUD!_

"Watch where you're-" a voice began to snarl. "Oh, it's you." The tone changed slightly, though it still held coldness in it. It seemed that had become a part of Kaiba's voice.

"Sorry," she mumbled, face turning scarlet as she ducked by him. She began muttering under her breath. "What to do...what can I pick...surprise...surprise..." She hadn't noticed that Kaiba was listening to her rant curiously.

"Surprise?" he asked coolly, raising an eyebrow.

Bella's face turned even redder than it already was -now a deep cherry tomato- and her hair fell in front of her face to conceal it. "Ummm... you know... for Mokuba for behaving so well..." she stumbled out a stupid excuse.

Kaiba's curiosity raged inside him. He could tell she was lying – her voice was higher, her mouth would turn up in the corners of a smile and she wouldn't meet him directly to the eye. _She hasn't changed a bit, _he thought to himself amusedly.

[Flashback]

_Bella's teeth were clenched together, and she had a death grip on her right arm. _

"_Bella?" Seto's voice asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" Noticing her hold on her arm, he forcibly yanked her left (arm) off. A deep gash was across her arm -from her elbow to her wrist. There was bruising around the perimeter of the cut and some smaller cuts were turning shades of yellow. Seto's voice turned harsh. "Who did this to you, he growled. It was not a question – it was a demand. _

"_No one Seto. Really," her voice squeaked with hints of desperation. Her voice was higher than usual, and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of the ground. She knew that the beatings she had took were nothing compared to what Seto would do to the bullies had he found them. _

_He clenched her shoulder tightly and she hid a groan of pain – she had bruising there as well. Noticing her expression, Seto quickly let go, but his eyes held the same fury and rage in them as before. His face was contorted with two mixed emotions – anger and concern. _

"_Tell me. NOW." _

"_It was..." Her voice became tearful -matching her eyes. "Roran and his group... they th-they said th-that I d-don't deserve t-t-to be a g-g-girl because I don't act like one." Tears began trickling down her face in thick rivulets and she couldn't stop. Seto embraced her in a hug._

"_It's okay Bella," he murmured to her quietly. He still couldn't believe those jerks. Hitting a girl? He __didn't understand why she protected the bullies, but then again, everyone had their secrets. _

"_I promise Bella. I'll always protect you." _

The words rang in his ear like the echoes of a bell. _I'll always protect you. _Kaiba shook his head furiously. He hadn't had flashbacks for many years now, so why was it that as soon as she came, they returned. He knew the answer – he was smart enough to know it without going to a psychiatrist or a doctor. He could just imagine an annoying old geezer now, saying the words slowly. '_Sometimes something from your past can trigger other experiences from your past.' _

He looked at Bella, who was looking at him nervously. His promise rang in his mind once more. "I promise Bella. I'll always protect you."

Bella -whom had been almost completely successful in escaping from his questioning gaze, froze. The words of his promise from so long ago... he remembered. She turned around and looked at him in shock, just as he realized what he had done.

_Oh shit. I just said that out loud. _He began cursing silently.

"Did you mean it?" Bella asked so quietly, that if they hadn't been alone by the main doors, he probably wouldn't have heard.

Kaiba was shaken. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say. Instead, he stormed past her into the awaiting limo that he had forgotten about.

Bella watched his limo drive away slowly. She walked inside, almost as if in a trance, stumbling towards the huge mahogany staircase. Mokuba was sliding down the banister, but stopped as soon as he saw Bella. Her face was stricken and she couldn't seem to hold herself up.

"Bella?" Mokuba asked concernedly.

But right now, the brunette was in her own thoughts. Could it be she was getting through to him? He finally recalled his past and the good person he had been? Or had he known and remembered all along and simply didn't care?

She was confused, and shocked. She hadn't expected him to say the words aloud, let alone repeat them in the exact same tone as 12 years ago. His voice sounded determined, caring and kind. And for once, it had lost its cold touch.

[A/N: You know...I could end the chappie here...but I won't ^^]

------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was sure that this had to be a success. They were at the mansion, and Kaiba was going to return any moment. She had ordered take out and prepared food herself as well – all of it set in the dining room. She had given into Mokuba with his pleads of many balloons (though she was sure Seto would hate it). Balloons and ribbon wrapped around the banister and practically everywhere they could. In front of the main doors, a giant 'Happy 19th Birthday Seto!' had been hung. The banner also included a huge picture of Kaiba standing with his BEWD. Gifts galore could be found in his office and the entire house was filled with a sense of celebration. Mokuba had even forced the workers and bodyguards to wear party hats and blow party favors – as ridiculous as they looked. Bella had a feeling Seto would despise this – even the old Seto wouldn't enjoy … this. She paid no heed to the warnings at the back of her mind. Mokuba had never experienced a true birthday for Seto, and was excited – she could let him have a little fun with it... Her previous thought about not doing a surprise party went completely out the window. The house was dark -lest for the lit candles on the humongous ice cream cake.

The group heard the slight creak from an opening door. Mokuba began to count down quietly. "1...2...3!"

"SURPRISE!" The house workers and Mokuba and Bella jumped out just as Seto turned on the lights.

In the dark, his momentary surprise had been hidden but as soon as the lights went on – with not a second to spare- his cool mask was back in place with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he growled at Mokuba.

Mokuba fumbled with his fingers. "Well... big brother...we've never done anything special for your birthday so..." he trailed off helplessly.

Kaiba's insides instantly softened up. His brother hadn't meant any ill will, he just wanted Kaiba to be happy. He supposed he could go along with it. Mokuba waited for the lecture or whatever else that was possibly coming for him, but instead, Seto ruffled his hair.

Kaiba looked around, only now noticing the spectators. His workers looked like idiots in those costumes. He sent them a glare and his message was clear: Get. To. Work. Only after they scattered away fearfully did he notice Bella. She was wearing a party hat, baggy t-shirt and black pants. Her hair was messed, but she clearly didn't care.

Noticing Seto's glance land on her, she smiled weakly. "Happy Birthday".

Unbelievable. Kaiba had no doubt she had been the main one to initiate this idea. How she even was able to recall the day of his birthday was a mystery to him.

"Well," he muttered quietly. "Lets get this over with."

His brother's face lit up like the sun reappearing from a solar eclipse and Kaiba couldn't help but give a small smile. Mokuba led the brunet to the dining room where the table was covered in a mosaic of food. There was everything from lobster to chicken tikka to wasabi. Desserts were in the center, circling the birthday cake. The top of the cake had the words 'Happy Birthday Seto' written. Edible jewels along with intricate designs made by the icing covered the top and side surface (it was round) of the cake. He had to admit, he'd never seen anything so edible so beautiful. It would take months to order something like this from even a renowned baker. He frowned – Mokuba wasn't mature enough to choose such designs (especially months before). He was more of one to pick out an X-men birthday cake. Bella had been here only a few days. Only then did Kaiba notice the frosting on her shirt, partially on her hair and lips. _SHE? _But it couldn't be...

Confirming his suspicions, his brother exclaimed. "Bella made the cake! Isn't it PWWEEEEEEETTTTTTTTYYYYY Seto?"

The brunette (A/N: Brunet is for boys, brunette for girls) blushed.

"It's beautiful," Kaiba stated, his words shocking both himself and the two others in the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

After about half an hour, the three were done eating. It had been completely silent – not what Bella had expected, and only half the food had been gone. There was enough left to last them practically a week.

She was walking back to her room, pondering. _Maybe it's selfish of me to try and get Seto to remember his past. He may act cold but he's successful and cares well enough for his brother. The two have a good life. I'm just interrupting. _But her heart unexpectedly panged at the thought of leaving. Perhaps she could stay...for Mokuba. But she would rent her own apartment and be sure not to bother Seto Kaiba again. Although it was 1 in the morning, Bella was opening her suitcase and throwing her things in – no point in doing it in the morning, besides it would be quicker for her to leave.

Kaiba was walking by -to his own room, and couldn't help but glance in Bella's room. After all – the room was left ajar. He was met by a startling sight. Bella's hair covered her face but her shoulders were shaking furiously – she was crying. She was flinging clothing into her suitcase, removing everything of hers. He couldn't help it-his feet dragged him to her doorway and he stood there; shocked. What happened? Was it something he had said? Something he did? Something Mokuba did? She didn't like them and wanted to go back? The latter seemed to be the obvious choice, after all Kaiba had treated her harshly – well, as kind as he could be to someone besides Mokuba, but in the real world it would be known as harsh. Kaiba only realized it just now. He didn't want her to leave.

Something inside him possessed him. Deciding on what to do, he walked a few steps into the room. Bella's shoulders had stopped shaking but she still hadn't seen him; she was facing the other way.

"Going somewhere?" The words were simple and perhaps slightly rude, but Kaiba's voice was filled with genuine concern.

Bella looked up in surprise – she hadn't noticed him enter the room. "Oh...ummm..." she didn't know what to say, but she decided to tell him the truth – or part of it. "I'm leaving. I won't be bothering you and Mokuba anymore," she said bitterly.

Kaiba looked at her in surprise. Her bothering them? As if, he had thought the opposite. What had happened to make her think _that? _"Did something happen?" he asked.

She stuttered. "N-no." She sounded like a total idiot. Here he was being kind, and as hospitable as he could and she was denying him of his hospitality. "I've realized that you two have moved on with your lives...and you're doing great." She smiled at him – she was truly happy for them. "I'll do nothing but bring back the dread of your past and I'd rather not...so...I'll be leaving." She finished.

Walking towards her, Kaiba sat down next to her. He brushed her hair out of her face. "_I'm _sorry," he stated quietly. That was as far as he could muster the courage to get. This was unlike him anyways, but he felt he owed it to her. After all, he hadn't kept his promise for the past 12 years.

"Oh," he said as he got up. "You're not a nuisance and you're not leaving." His kind voice was gone, replaced with a cool ordering tone.

The brunette looked at him, shocked. Her eyes were still red from crying. "I-I...but my mo- I mean my foster mother thinks it's best for me to leave, or at least find my own place." This was partially true. She had talked to Ms. Adelbere a day ago and she had agreed with Bella's thoughts.

She thought she saw disappointment flicker through his eyes. "Fine. But stay in Domino." His navy trench coat flared out behind him as he exited the room.

Now, previously Bella would be jumping with joy that she was 'getting through to him'. Now she had realized he and Mokuba had a great life and didn't need their past – that was her own selfishness. She was afraid that she may also have begun feeling something more...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know what? I tend to leave my readers at cliff hangers! Haha, but at least this is making progress! I KNOW it's been sort of choppy, and I'll edit it when I get time! Just bear with me! **

**Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! **

**Not to mention, check out my other fanfic that's Kaiba-oriented (and less choppily written!) : Destiny Awaits: Kaiba's Turn... and that has a pairing of him and a certain someone in it... XD **

**Once more, Read and Review! Thank you, my wondrous readers for taking the time to read this story! I'll update as soon as possible! I love you all, because without you...I wouldn't be half as motivated as I am to keep this story updating quickly! **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**~~~M.N.A.~~~**


	9. Will you

**M.N.A.**

**You Steal My Story- I HUNT YOU DOWN!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey guys! Before I continue, I've got to say – there are many of you putting me on your story alert list (thanks!!!!!) and not reviewing! I'm not going to make you review but just remember, it would make me happy!!! and it would help update the story faster (which'll make you happy!)...So if you guys want to spread happiness in the world, review please!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Alright so I recently learned that people usually put something witty in the disclaimer section. Meh, I'm going to stay boring for now until something ingenious pops into my brain (like maybe for next chapter :) ) **

**Anyways, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs completely to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi! And I got to say he rocks because if he didn't exist, neither would Seto Kaiba! **

**Seto: Hmph. So I'm just an anime character to you?**

**M.N.A.: Noooo...... that's not what I meant!**

**Seto: *Walks off***

**M.N.A.: *Chases after him* No Seto! WAAAIIIIITTTT!!!!!**

A few weeks had passed and Bella hadn't spoken with Kaiba after the incident. Mokuba was as cheery as ever though. Finally, the flat she had rented was ready and she was able to move out of the Kaiba mansion. As she was leaving – in a limo; courtesy of Kaiba, Mokuba ran up and hugged her. "I'll miss you soooooooooooo much!" He exclaimed, about to burst in tears.

"Mokie!" Bella ruffled his hair, laughing slightly. "I'll only be ten minutes away!"

"I knooooooowwww!" He gave up, but was still disappointed.

Seto Kaiba was watching from the entrance to his house. Why couldn't he just go up to her and say bye? At least that much?

Bella was entering the limo, and looked back as if only suddenly remembering something. Her eyes met Kaiba's and she gave him a small wave. He simply turned around and walked back inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 DAYS LATER**

Bella was relaxing on her new couch – courtesy of Ms. Adelbere whom had insisted on helping Bella make her flat as homely as possible. The woman was so kind – Bella was lucky she had found her that day so many years ago when she did.

_Furniture- Check. Clothes- Check. Money- Check. Food... _Oh great. She'd forgotten food._ I'll go to the grocery store later, _she told herself. _Maybe even drop by Mokie's school while I'm at it. _Glancing at the clock, she realized there were 3 more hours until the end of school. The last two days had been hectic in moving and whatnot, but now she didn't know what to do with herself. _Hmm... maybe I'll go say hi to Yugi and the gang. _Bella was glad that she'd made friends here – it would've been pretty sad, lonely and boring only knowing Mokuba who was in school most of the time. Then again, there was Seto Kaiba... Bella was confused. Were they friends anymore? Or were they not? She decided she'd figure it out when the time came. Picking up her phone, she searched through her contacts for Yugi's number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bidding the taxi driver goodbye, the brunette exited the car. It felt comfortable and cozy after the many limos she had been taking lately. Running inside the game shop, Bella greeted Mr. Muto who looked pointedly at the door to the back. Entering the room, she saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey sitting in their usual spots... except there was also another person sitting in a pulled up chair. She wasn't exactly able to tell who it was -as his back was to her- however, she could tell that it was a young man with black hair. Taking a seat beside Tea, Bella greeted the group.

Not knowing the newcomer, Bella looked questioningly at Yugi -not saying anything aloud in fear of being rude. Yugi finally realized her confusion.

"Oh – Bella, this is Duke. Duke, this is Bella. She just moved here."

The man named Duke waved at her, smiling. His hair was black and tied into a messy ponytail – bangs sticking out. He had bright green eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless red coat on top of a black muscle shirt.

"Hi there!" he smiled once more at her. "So this is the infamous Bella whom has achieved the impossible; befriending the dark and desolate Seto Kaiba." His tone was joking and good natured, but Bella didn't enjoy people making fun of anyone. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Yugi – understanding as always, obviously knew the reason for her discomfort. Bella and him had become good friends since they'd met. "So Bella...the gang was planning on seeing a movie tomorrow night. Are you interested in going?" The tri-color haired boy tactfully changed the subject.

"Ummm..." At that moment, Bella's cell phone vibrated in her jeans pocket. She took out the phone and a preprogrammed alert displayed on the screen. _Hallows Masque – Friday, October 31. _The date read was for tomorrow. "Sorry...apparently I've got to go to some business thing..." she smiled apologetically.

"Oh okay. Maybe you'll join us some other time."

Joey only looked at her in disbelief. "A...a...business thing? Ya mean like da ones Kaiba goes to? No way!"

"...." Bella wasn't exactly sure of what to respond to that. Instead, her eyes uncomfortably wandered around her. Her eyes fell upon an old fashioned Kuriboh clock. [A/N: What is with these people and their Duel Monster Clocks? XD]

"I've gotta go...I just remembered, I need to get groceries!" She thought it best to leave out Mokuba...the way they behaved about Kaiba, she didn't want them badmouthing him either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as how school was almost over, she decided to leave the shopping for after. She ran to the school, gasping for breath at the main doors just a minute before the bell.

Finding Mokuba's locker, she waited. No one was in the halls yet, which was kind of strange seeing as how the students were usually dismissed to their lockers five minutes before the bell...

_BRING!_

An eruption of students filled the halls, pushing and shoving to find their lockers. After being pushed several times, Bella leaned against Mokuba's locker.

A voice called from in front of her. "Ummm... excuse me miss, that's sort of my locker..." looking at the girl, Mokuba squealed as he ran and gave her a hug. "Bella!"

Her face turning red, she gasped as his small but strong arms embraced her. "Mo..kieee. I'm," she took a breath as he let her go. "Glad to see you too!" she ruffled his hair affectionately.

The two failed to notice a spectator who had let them enjoy each other's company before announcing himself. "Ahem."

Mokuba and Bella looked at the source of the sound in the hall that was now nearly empty -seven minutes after the bell.

"Seeettooooo!" Mokuba squealed as he gave his brother the same tight, choke hold of a hug he had given Bella.

Face remaining impassive, Seto patted his brother lightly on his head before turning away from the two of them. "Come on Mokuba," he stated, vanishing through the main doors.

It had appeared as though Kaiba had completely exited the doors when he stepped back and looked at Bella and Mokuba. "You need a ride." It was meant to be a question, though through Kaiba's clenched teeth and with his cold voice, it was more of a demand.

"That's alright." Bella's voice no longer held the fake happiness to it when around Kaiba – she had given up on her mission long ago and was now here to start a new life. Instead, it was calm and serene – her usual attitude and voice.

Kaiba blinked in surprise at her voice. He hadn't spoken to her in a while, but he still recalled her overly cheery personality. He'd expected her to take his offer cheerfully, ignoring the way it sounded. For some reason, something inside him squirmed at the her denial. Normally he would have pushed away the ridiculous feeling, but thinking it over the past few days he had deemed it normal for she had been in his child hood. And of course, remembering his vow to her when they were kids, it was only natural for him to now feel protective for her. Or so he managed to convince himself.

Mokuba had already ducked past the brunet while Seto was zoning into outer space and ran across the school yard into the limo. Kaiba snapped out of it and looked at Bella, who was waiting calmly in front of him, though he saw nervousness in her eyes.Looking around he realized that he was blocking her path from the front doors.

The young CEO stepped aside to let her walk by and she stumbled outside, her legs clumsy from standing in one position for a while. She turned right towards the path and began walking off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching quietly from the tinted windows of the limo, Mokuba felt his eyes widen in surprise as Bella walked away on the path. The surprise wasn't the fact that she didn't come with them (though admittedly he was disappointed), he was surprised at the fact that his big brother's eyes didn't leave his slowly-fading-into-the-distance brunette friend once as she walked away.

As she disappeared to a corner, Seto seemed to awaken from his reverie. He didn't notice the fact that many minutes had just passed, for it seemed only like seconds to him. He turned to see the outline of Mokuba's face against the tinted limo window, and strode towards him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock came on Kaiba's office door. Seto looked up at the clock. It wasn't even seven yet – it wouldn't be the maid announcing dinner, nor did he have a personal secretary. Eliminating all other choices, he realized it had to be...

Before he could even say the words "come in", Mokuba barged through the door, a puppy dog expression on his childish face.

"Setooooooooo!"

His older brother heard the pleading and excited tone of his little sibling's tone. He knew Mokuba wanted something.

"What?" he sighed. It wasn't a cold demand, as it usually was towards others -such as his business associates-, it was more of a tired, exasperated tone.

Mokuba looked like a balloon that was continuously being filled with helium. Any second now, he was about to blow...

"Seto! Seto! Guessssssss what!?!?!?! Guess what day it is!"

Kaiba glanced at his laptop screen, the date in the top corner. "The thirtieth?" he sighed.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuup! And guess what day tonight is and what tomorrow is!"

Being as tired as he already was, Kaiba sighed. "What Mokuba?"

Obviously expecting his brother's response, Mokuba responded speedily. "Hallow's Eve and HALLOWEEN!"

"Lemme guess. You want to go trick or treating with a friend..." Ever since Yugi and Mokuba had met, Mokuba joined the group on their trick or treating every year. Kaiba scoffed inwardly. The dweeb squad was so immature as to to something as pathetic as that when they were legally adults! That just had to show their stupid nature. But nevertheless, they made Mokuba happy -and as mentioned before-, Kaiba respected Yugi.

Before Kaiba could say anything further, Mokuba barged in again, his voice excited. "Nope! Actually Seto... I'll stay home this year!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Mokuba wanted _him _to do something.

"Yes...?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Mokuba's excited attitude faded slightly and he began to fumble with his fingers. "You got this in the mail..." he held out an opened envelope. "And well... I was wondering... it says you **have **to take a date unless you want to be paired up randomly, and well... I was wondering...if you could take Bella...?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed – both at the idea Mokuba had mentioned and his repeated choice of words. What did they teach in that god forsaken school? "I'm not going," he stated simply.

Watching his little brother smirk -oddly resembling the elder Kaiba brother-, Kaiba's narrowed eyes narrowed further – to slits. _Now what. _

"Seto! You haaaaave to go! You're the guest speaker! Remember that guy you have a business deal with?!? Mr. Ka-wa-ee-go-ee-na-ee? He made you V.I.P.! You just have to go!" Mokuba stumbled over the man's odd name (Kawaigoinai A/N: I just made that up!).

_Great. _He was trapped. And if he didn't ask someone, he'd be paired -Kaiba paused to loathe at the word- _randomly _with some overly fawning stupid bird-like woman. He'd always hated these things, but usually he could blow off the invites. However, the deal he had made with Mr. Kawaigoinai was crucial to his latest invention. Mokuba's words echoed in his mind: '_You could take Bella_'.

Instead of admitting he could do nothing about the situation at hand, Kaiba spoke as if he was the one planning the gathering. "I'll think about it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was going to end the chapter here with a cliffy.... but nawww! I decided I wouldn't torture the poor readers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella gazed gloomily at the Hallow's Eve Ball invitation she had gotten. Either she had to have a date, or end up getting paired. Of course... she could just... not go. But it was her foster mother's wish that everyone be aware that Adelbere Co. still existed after her husband's death. In other words, she had to go. She didn't want to meet some pervert there whom she would have no choice but to spend the rest of the evening with. Of course...she could ask Seto, but he obviously didn't care about her. Or did he? Boy was she confused. She decided she'd take it solo for now, and even if she did end up getting paired with someone, she'd leave the Ball early anyways.

Looking at the date, she realized that the invitation had been sitting in the mail for quite some time – for the ball was tonight. She gasped aloud. "Tonight!" The brunette couldn't possibly get ready in such little time!

She decided she'd go shopping immediately, change as soon as she bought the (glancing once more at the invitation, she realized all women were to dress in old fashioned ball gowns and everyone had the option of wearing a mask) ball gown. She sighed to herself. _What kind of idiot planned this?! It's HALLOWEEN, there should be costumes not...ball gowns and tuxedos._

Bella left and as she shut the door to her flat behind her, she seemed to not notice the faint ringing of a phone coming from her home...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba groaned mentally. _Where was she? _He was absolutely not about to meet some _vulture_ at the idiotic cursed "ball". And his only other option was her. He still felt strange about the whole thing... he wasn't accustomed to the …. opposite gender. Besides Mokuba, everyone was usually a worker and robot to him.

He waited... and waited... as the hours went by. Still, no reply. Finally, glancing at the time, he glared at nothing in particular. He was not one to be late, so he'd have to go alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The "Ball" | The "Gathering" {A/N…. Whatever you wish to call it :) }**

Bella stepped out of the Adelbere limo her foster mother had sent for her and surveyed her surroundings. The place was fashioned in the style of a castle – though it was only the size of a large mansion. Golden lights emitted from the building and Bella could see men and women alike -most of them at least in their late twenties and thirties chatting – many of them admiring the view from the balcony.

She was sure she'd see Seto here. After all, the invitation had listed him as the guest speaker and V.I.P. Bella wondered who he'd bring with him. Probably some supermodel or of the sorts...after all, his looks alone were enough to draw the opposite sex. And his money was nothing but a plus. Bella shook her head at the thought. She'd never thought like that before and she wasn't about to start now!

She walked inside and took a seat at the only empty table by the set-up stage, failing to notice the sign marking the table as Reserved. Her mask helped hide her eyes -besides their brown irises that seemed to shine in the golden light. It was masquerade style and very fashionable. She had luckily found the last one as she had speed shopped for her outfit.

A tall man -about her age- joined the table, blue eyes piercing under his mask that was not unlike hers. His auburn hair was slightly mussed and his face set in a scowl. On any other day Bella would have immediately recognized the young man...today didn't seem to be like the others however.

His back was to her and so he failed to notice that there was someone else at the table.

The man known as Mr. Kawaigoinai began speaking as the crowd hushed down. "Alright, well it seems many of you already have seemed to find an accompaniment for this event and I'm glad to see it!" He clapped his hands together in joy. "And the select few who seemed to have failed in doing so.." his gaze wandered around the room, shall be paired up by …" he looked beside him where a young model stood along with another women. He gestured at the women, "My wife and Lucinda, my sister-in-law. Let the festivities begin!"

Kaiba groaned, looking at the ugly and old pathetic women that would hawk around any young man the moment they laid eyes on him. Then, he saw her. She was beautiful – approximately his age, he guessed. Her brown hair had not been touched and it waved naturally down to her shoulders. She wore a red ball gown that fell of her shoulders and was embroidered with an intricate gold pattern. A matching golden shawl was wrapped around her neck. Admittedly Kaiba had never been with a woman before – and he knew that many of them, no matter what they looked like were vultures that only wanted the money – yet something was different about her. She seemed slightly naïve and there wasn't that vicious cleverness radiating from her that came from so many other women in the room. His best bet was to ask her instead of be paired up with some clown of a women by his associate's wife.

Kaiba would have walked to her except for the fact that she was sitting – at his table. _She must not have noticed the Reserved sign. _

He cleared his throat. "Ahem."

The effect he had intended seemed to have worked. The women's eyes jerked up from the table at which they were so gloomily boring holes into.

"Yes?" her voice told him she thought he was an untrustworthy person...and most likely a pervert like any other male. However his intentions were not quite so … disturbing.

He got straight to the point. He didn't give a damn what she looked like at the moment – for all he knew it could be a facade, but could not stand the idea of sitting with an old vulture for the evening. "Look." His voice was business like and brisk. "Apparently you did not come here with a date and neither did I." When her eyes widened slightly at what he was implying. "NO," he answered her unasked question. "I'm NOT asking you to be my _date. _I'm merely asking you to _pretend._"He admitted what was on his mind. "I canNOT stand being paired up with a vulcanizing old woman for the rest of the evening."

Her tense shoulders relaxed. She seemed to sense he was telling the truth, and if she wasn't such a decent person (A/N: Decent as in she usually doesn't date and isn't so shallow as to looking just at the looks and such), she would have said yes to him automatically – a blind person could've seen his amazingly good looks. Familiarity radiated from the man but she couldn't exactly figure out who he was. Her mind was still tired from all of the moving after all. "Very well," she replied quietly.

The two spoke no further until Mr. Kawaigoinai's wife came to their table. "Now do you two both have a date?" she looked questioningly at them.

Kaiba's cold voice replied shortly. "I'm with her," he nodded briefly in the brunette's direction.

"Oh what a lovely couple!" the woman – Mrs Kawaigoinai- exclaimed. "However," she turned to Kaiba and looked at him and clicked her tongue. "That is no way to treat your date young man."

Seto almost let out a smirk. "I apologize," his voice was still cold but he inclined his head at the model's direction. Clearly she had married Mr. Kawaigoinai for the money.

She looked at him, tut-tutting. "That's not enough. You'll have to dance on it." She walked between the brunet and brunette and put their hand's together across the table. When neither of them made a move to get up, she glared. "_Now_."

Kaiba got up stiffly. The woman would soon realize who it was (Ms. Kawaigoinai) and it was not in his best interest to upset her. He stiffly held out a hand to the brunette woman in the lavish red and gold ball gown beside him. Although he had never danced with a woman, his _step_father had made sure all of his sons knew the proper etiquette (as it is expected for one to know such in high societies) and traditional dancing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella looked at the hand bewildered. Never before had she danced with a man. Besides the ball room dancing classes Ms. Adelbere had persuaded her to take, Bella had never even thought about it. She nervously took the proffered hand.

Kaiba sighed in relief. From her reaction she had never done this before either, and that for some reason helped him allow himself to un-tense. They walked to the middle of the room where many other couples were already dancing and as she nervously placed her shaking hand on his shoulder, he placed his gently yet stiffly around her waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as it had begun, the dance was over. Bella had abruptly taken off towards the balcony afterwards. It had to partially do with the fact that she had enjoyed dancing with that man. The other had to do with the fact that she had finally realized whom he was. _Seto? Kaiba? Did I just dance with... Seto Kaiba!? _He hadn't appeared to recognize her and she didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. As she had decided earlier, she took out her cell from her purse and began dialing for the limo. She would be leaving early.

She was walking down the lavish spiraling staircase when a piece of broken glass pierced through her dainty shoes and cut into her foot. Crying out in pain, Bella released the railing and lost her balance … falling into darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba sighed. The speech had been a nuisance – especially the fact that he had to be the one to give it, promoting his associate's latest creation. He rolled his eyes and began walking down the stairs.

"Uh-uh..."

He heard a female; shivering and groaning – most likely in pain. Seto rolled his eyes. He would see what the problem was then leave as quickly as he could. The voice seemed to be coming from a hidden corner beside the staircase that was covered in shadows. He walked carefully towards the unseen and was met with a disturbing sight. Bella lay in the shadows, clearly knocked out. Blood drenched her hair, and clothes – some seeping down her face. Clearly no one had noticed her in the loud rushed exit of many minutes prior. [He had had the intelligence to wait until the rush was over.] He realized now that she was the woman he had danced with. He paused. _It was Bella? _The thought didn't surprise him... much. He supposed the character traits were right up her alley.

However, he didn't spend much time thinking about that. He looked worriedly at the young woman. He picked up a limp arm that was covered with recent purplish bruises – that had simply marked, not bled. The source of the pouring blood was her head. He pulled back some of her soft hair to reveal a huge bruise.

He had to get her to the hospital. Fast.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Haha! What do you think?!?!?! Pretty long chappie too! I know... this one was sort of random and weird... I just sort of went with whatever I was writing. It was more like the story was controlling me than I was controlling the story. You know what I mean??? XD **

**Anyways, please Read and Review!!! **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**M.N.A**


	10. Couldn't Think of A Title

**M.N.A.**

**You Steal My Story- I HUNT YOU DOWN!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**WOOOOW! Alright so I would've posted sooner, except I lost my entire story in the wash and the extra long chapter I was going to post – both for this and the other story I'm writing :( **

**So this chapter may be kind of crappy, seeing as how I rushed. And it may be to cheesy but I'm to relieved at the fact I actually finished it to care right now. (Sorry!) So hopefully in the future, I'll be safer with where I store my data and be more careful of the details and the storyline of the story, kays? For now... umm... lets just get this over with :D **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...You know the usual. YuGiOh and all rights reserved = belonging to Mr. Takahashi. NOW ENJOY! (Or I'll make you... MUAHAHHAHAHAH!)**

**Seto: Woww you're a creeper. **

Bella's vision was hazy when she woke up and her hearing was the first to come to her of her senses. Two voices were murmuring quietly... she guessed probably about her. One sounded seemingly familiar and felt like music to her ears. She attempted to get up and her vision cleared a little, though she still didn't notice the men in the room.

Her attempts failed. Bella's head reached up and pain jolted through her body, all the way down her spine to her foot. The room began to spin. The murmuring voices stopped and then...

"Bella, Bella?" a worried voice was attempting to wake her, shaking her gently (clearly aware of her injuries).

Bella moaned and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was deep blue eyes and a worried expression. Then she realized the owner of the two and couldn't believe it.

"Bella are you okay?" Kaiba asked worriedly. Her sudden headache seemed to wash away almost immediately and was replaced by disbelief.

"S-s-Kaiba?" She managed to gasp out before she gasped in pain once more. If she could, she would've doubled over from the intensity of it, however she seemed to be immobile at the moment.

The man whose voice she had heard earlier along with Seto's spoke once more. She was assuming he was a doctor by his tone (no one spoke to Kaiba as an equal... they always treated him as a king) and the authority in his voice. "I'll leave you two alone then," the man who was probably in a white lab coat said and a door shut behind them.

Kaiba's voice was more urgent then before. "Bella?" he asked softly.

She was in a long black tunnel, lasting many kilometers and miles for all she knew, but far, far off in the distance she heard a voice. She could barely recognize it, or decipher the words it was uttering, but in the end she did. Someone was uttering her name... worriedly. Bella tried scrambling through the pitch black tunnel, attempting to scramble around, but to no avail. She was getting no where and her injuries (which she still could not recall how she had gotten) caused her to tire easily.

Eventually... what felt like years to Bella, she had made it out of the tunnel -just barely scrambling the edges of her fingers through the opening- and she hit daylight. Her eyes fluttered open, her face soaked in sweat. She gasped heavily, feeling like an old man on his deathbed. Water...water...she needed water... the one thing her mind seemed to be able to comprehend.

She looked around and the room was the same as before – so it hadn't been a dream- save for a single young man in a very uncomfortable looking hospital chair beside her. He looked up, and she -even in the state she was in- could see the pain and worry in his eyes, though his face was more maintained now, and he uttered naught a word.

Lips slowly realizing their job, she mouthed water several times over before she could actually utter the word. "W-water," the brunette croaked, her voice raspy and dry.

Kaiba immediately stood up and scrambled towards the sink, grabbing a paper cup from a dispenser, marked with the sanitized sign and swiftly filled it with water, bringing it to her in just mere moments.

If she could, she would have moved her arms that short distance from the bed to the cup but she couldn't.

Kaiba's eyes lost all trace of emotion now, but Bella didn't notice. The cup in his hand was the one thing she wanted most... needed most... she'd die without it... or so she felt. He brought it up to her face and gently tipped it. Since her head was laid back, Bella gagged slightly but welcomed the water's trickling coolness down her throat. She could feel it traveling down her esophagus...and the room was so silent that had there been a spectator, they'd be able to swear they heard the 'plop' the fluid made as it met the contents of her stomach.

Eventually, the cup emptied and she sighed in relief from the quenching of her thirst. In the moments she had been so desperate in thirst, two maids had appeared in the room, and were now helping her sit up on the hospital bed, folding back part of it to support her.

Her savior was gone for the moment and she felt a pang jolt her very weak frame. She shook slightly and the maid held her worriedly.

Many days passed and Bella never saw Kaiba again. She wanted to thank him so much... he didn't have to go through all the trouble he did for her... and yet he did. Why? She still didn't know. Perhaps it was simply the goodness of his heart she had seen there all along. She felt sure however, that it wasn't because it was her... after all, what good had she done in the Kaibas' lives?

Finally, weeks – or was it months- later, Bella was allowed out of the hospital. Although she'd be taking crutches around for a while, for the first week -because her body was unaccustomed to moving and her nerves had to get used to the signals to move from the brain – Bella had to use a wheelchair. _This hospital was being overly courteous, _she thought to herself. Not that she didn't appreciate it, it was just... the way the behaved was different... but she couldn't seem to put her finger on what it was. The day she exited her hospital, about half a block away she realized that she had forgotten to return the release form after she signed and slowly made her way back to the hospital – though it was only half a block away, Bella was still not used to the wheelchair and it caused many problems for her. Still, it was better than not being able to move at all.

So about 10 minutes later, she arrived at the hospital. It seemed to be lunch break for no visitors or patients were in sight and there was more chatter than usual.

Still moving at the speed of a snail, Bella heard voices in the distance, and eventually getting close enough to comprehend the words, she paused.

"....You mean that lady was _Seto Kaiba's GIRLFRIEND?_"

"It's the only thing that makes sense... I mean, why else would he be so nice to her. He's never nice to _anyone._"

"Well...he's not mean either."

"That's not my point Alex! Seriously... either she's his girlfriend or he likes her."

"Or maybe she's a friend or cousin?"

"You just don't get it do you-"

Bella approached the two gossiping doctors that were sitting behind the receptionist's desk and interrupted their conversation. "Sorry," she began politely. "I accidentally forgot to return this." Placing the sheet of paper on the desk, she left, leaving the two gawking.

This time, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so she rushed and didn't hear the voices in the distance.

"Well she is pretty..."

"And polite. Shocker for someone like Mr. Kaiba."

Bella wheelchaired her way to her home, it was only a couple blocks away after all. She couldn't believe the nerves of those two! Girlfriend. Pfft as if. And Kaiba liking her was an even more ridiculous notion. She had convinced herself that he only helped her out because he was a nice person... she was probably a burden anyways, despite what he had said when she had told him she was leaving.

Slowly entering the elevator doors and arriving at her flat on the topmost level, Bella slid her card through the lock and after a faint beep and the sounds of many thick locks unlocking (courtesy of building security ensuring all their clients were safe...though Bella thought this was rather over the top), the door swung open, revealing a dark apartment. It was getting dark outside and the windows gleamed with the amazing sight of the Domino skyscrapers lighting up the night sky. Kaiba Corp. was the largest of the buildings, looming at least a couple football fields over the others.

She didn't notice the shifting of shadows as she was about to turn on the light. Then... "SURPRISE!" If Bella had been standing, she would've fell backwards instantaneously, and so it was perhaps karma that she was in a wheelchair.

The lights revealed a huge banner across her enormous glass windows. On the family room table was a home-made chocolate cake, the words "Congratulations Bella" scrawled in messy writing. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke and … MOKUBA, greeted her. _Mokuba? What's he doing here? Does his brother even know he's here? Mokuba better not have snuck off... after all, Kaiba goes everywhere but school with him. _Bella smiled in surprise, these people were really too much. They went to a lot of trouble, she could tell.

"We heard you got out of da hospital Bells," Joey grinned goofily, his messy blond hair covering parts of his eyes.

"Yeah!" Tea chimed in. "And then Mokuba had this great idea for a surprise party-"

Mokuba looked down, embarrassed but smiling nonetheless.

Yugi was standing beside Tea and Tristan beside him. The group seemed sincerely happy that she was okay.

"Thank you!" Bella exclaimed. "You guys didn't have to go through all this for me!"

The room was quite with friendly -not uncomfortable- silence that was finally interrupted by Yugi. "So...Bella. Aren't you going to cut your cake?"

It was now that Bella realized that many of the gang were looking hungrily at the cake, and she realized they must've been waiting here for her for quite some time.

"Oh okay." Tea helped her over to the table and handed her the knife. The group jokingly began to sing Happy Birthday as she did so, and all cheered when it was cut.

Slices were handed out, and everyone was chatting happily. Bella was incredibly happy and cheerful at the fact that there were people who would do this for her, but she wasn't talking quite a lot, still lost in her thoughts.

"Ummm... Bella can I talk to you?" Bella snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Yugi.

"Huh? Oh sure Yugi. We can go in the kitchen."

Yugi steered her slowly towards said location.

"So what did you want to say Yugi?"

"Bella...are you okay?" Yugi began nervously. "You've been looking kind of … lost, since you've come back." He became slightly more confident. "The gang's worried about you, though they don't show it. If anything's wrong, you can always talk to us."

"Thanks Yugi, but what do you mean? I feel fine." Bella looked confusedly at him.

"Bella...Is it about him? I know it's none of my business, but I have a feeling it's about him and you should really talk to him."

That was strange... how could Yugi seem to know what she was thinking? Bella didn't let up. "No.. nothing's wrong Yugi, but thanks."

Yugi knew Bella was lying, after the way she looked around at the group and seemed slightly -just a hint- wistful, he knew that she had feelings for Kaiba. Yugi almost felt bad for her... Bella was such a nice girl, and he hoped that she would be able to help Kaiba reach further into his good heart... if he let her help him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, the group had to leave and she was left alone with Mokuba. It wasn't awkward as it sounded. Bella was talkative, and so was Mokuba, so the two made for an interesting conversation, discussing whatever came to mind -video games, Domino City, school... and eventually... Seto Kaiba.

"Bella," Mokuba began opening the topic slyly.

"Yeah Mokuba?"

"What do you think of big brother?"

Bella was thrown off with that one. Mokuba was straight to the point and frank with his question and she couldn't believe he'd ask something like that. But his puppy dog eyes made him seem so innocent, she was sure he didn't have any particular motives behind his question and that it was a sincere one. Or so she thought.

"Ummm... well what do you mean Mokuba?"

"I meeeeaaaaaannnnnnn …" Mokuba paused momentarily, and repeated the question. "What do you think about him?"

"Think about who?" Came a cool and quiet voice that caused both Mokuba and Bella to jump up in surprise. They turned to look at the owner and it was none other than the blue eyed CEO.

Bella's face turned a very light shade of red, but Mokuba seemed unaffected. "Oh no one big brother. We were just discussing... celebrities." He gave his puppy dog smile that would've made anyone believe him instantly. Anyone but Seto Kaiba.

Although he knew that his little brother was lying, Kaiba decided to wait until they were home to weasel it out of him.

As if there had been no conversation in the first place, Kaiba turned around and walked to the door. "Come on Mokuba, it's time to go."

The younger Kaiba gave Bella an apologetic smile then ran towards the door, in his older sibling's trail.

Watching them leave, Bella realized she hadn't paid Kaiba for the hospital bills he had been generous enough to pay for her yet and she grabbed her slip ons, running down the hall with purse in hand.

She could hear the ding of the elevator half way down the hall and decided to take the stairs instead.

She made it just as the chauffeur was opening the door for Kaiba and his brother.

"Kaiba!" she called after him.

The man in question turned around, and surprise seemed to flicker through his face momentarily, as he recognized who it was.

Bella ran up to him panting. "Sorry about all the hassle I caused you. How much do I owe you?"

Now surprise really embraced Kaiba's features. "Owe me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, for the hospital bills." Why was it so much easier to talk to him after running down 15 stories?

"Nothing," was the simple reply and he turned to leave.

She grabbed his arm. "Fine, don't tell me if it's about your pride or something. But here," she ripped off a blank check with her signature on it. "Fill it with whatever I owe you alright?"

Kaiba took the handed check, seeing that this would go no where if he didn't and sat in the limo. Bella waved to them as the limo began moving, but then... a tinted window rolled a couple inches down, and Bella could see nothing but two graceful hands... TEARING UP THE CHECK!

Fine. At least she had offered, right? But there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, a nagging that came only when she owed someone something and didn't repay them. Why was Kaiba so... KAIBA?

And she still couldn't believe... that she had been able to be so confident while speaking to him. She recalled the events and was actually... pretty proud of herself.

Glancing at her cell phone, Bella realized that it was a Sunday night. No wonder everyone left early, there was school tomorrow.

Thinking of which... Bella had taken a two week leave from her high-level University that Ms. Adelbere was so generously paying for. But... now that she'd decided to move here, what would she do? Keeping up her grades wasn't a problem, but was there a qualifying enough University here in Domino in the middle of no where... She decided to look it up on the web.

After spending over half the night reading on Universities, Bella learned that there were quite a few qualifying ones here and she was impressed. The one that seemed to appeal to her business and medical courses seemed to be Domino University, and she decided she would hand in her application forms and school record tomorrow, seeing as how everyone would be busy and she had nothing else to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Bella awoke at 7 -hours before she usually would if there was no school for her. The blare of the alarm was intense and she was thankful she owned a flat – otherwise there would be complaints from neighbors who would bang on the wall and tell her to shut up. Or at least she guessed that's how it'd be. She wasn't quite sure.

Getting ready, Bella took a taxi to the University, which seemed to be located a block or two down from Kaiba Corp. and took up quite an area -at least a couple acres she guessed.

Bella handed in her forms and the nice secretary with the half moon spectacles had assured her that they would be in touch soon. She wasn't too worried.

Bella decided to take a walk back to the apartment – even if it took an hour or two at the most, she had nothing else to do anyways. It would also give her an excuse to stop by Mokuba's school when it ended, which would probably be soon.

Passing the largest building in the city -marked with the huge "KC" logo-, Bella thought back to events. Either Kaiba was too pigheaded to accept her money, or he was trying to be kind by not taking it. From what she'd seen so far, she guessed it was the first, though pigheaded was too strong a word. More like... too proud.

Well that was just great, for it had struck a nerve with her and now she had that irritated feeling of owing someone which she wasn't accustomed with. The brunette couldn't help but glare as she walked past the enormous glass-paned building, and almost stumbled into a stop sign wall doing so. A couple cars honked at her and she smiled and nodded her head in apology.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Bella reached Mokuba's school, and finally decided upon an opinion with it. The high school was vast and seemed decent and safe, but Bella was biased upon it. How could the teachers not have noticed the shouts coming from the boys bathroom? How could they not have known Mokuba was being bullied? She sighed as the bell rang, and waited outside the door for Mokuba. Heads bobbed past her as students spilled out of the school and eventually she noticed Mokuba's unique persona. He was a bit shorter than most boys his age, and his hair was black – now here that wasn't that common as it is- and the fact that it was long and fell naturally in locked spikes made it more unique.

He was spilling out with the rest of them, so Bella grabbed an arm and yanked him to the side. She jumped out and surprised his already shocked face. "Boo!"

Mokuba stumbled back and glared up good humorously at Bella. "Belle-Bella!" He ran up to her smiling widely. Noticing her attire which consisted of a white colored shirt and a plaid knee-length skirt, he frowned. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Bella was thrown off by his question. "Dressed like wha-" she glanced down and realized what he meant. She never wore skirts – dresses (which she only wore to formal gatherings) were more common than skirts. "Oh I went up to Domino University today. I decided that since I'll be staying here for a while, might as well get some studying done as well."

Mokuba's response was cut off with a "Mr. Kaiba, it is time for us to leave," by an apologetic looking chauffeur who motioned towards the awaiting figure that was Seto Kaiba. He was, like always, leaning against the limousine, tapping his foot impatiently and looking off into space.

"Oh well... Gotta run Bells!But-" he stopped halfway down the steps and turned around. "Come over to our place around 7 and have dinner with us. Pleeaaasssseeee!" He pleaded with that not uncommon look in his eyes that he knew would work on his lifelong friend.

"Ummm...." Bella racked her head for an excuse. Mokuba knew she didn't have plans here, new as she was. "I don't think you should invite people over without permission Mokie."

His mouth was like a slingshot ready to be shot. "I already asked big brother and he agreed. Pleeeaaaasssseeeee!"

Bella was out of excuses. "Alright. I'll come by at... 7 then."

"Noooooooo you won't." Bella looked at him surprised and confused. "We'll send someone to pick you up."

He skipped off happily before she could respond.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella glanced at the time. It was only 6:40, but she was already ready with simple navy jeans and a blue and white polo. She still felt uncomfortable. Although it wasn't a formal event...anything related to an occasion that included Kaiba was always formal, and so her simple attire made her feel slightly awkward.

Oh well, she shouldn't care as it was. _Shouldn't. _

Her cell phone rang with the traditional "Hello Moto" ringtone, albeit the fact her phone wasn't a Motorola. She thought the ringtone to be quite hilarious, seeing as how Moto was a nickname for Motorola and Moto meant "fat" in some languages such as Hindi and Urdu.

Really, the ringtone was insulting the owner of the phone. And the Motorola people were competely unaware. It was humoring.

Back to the present, Bella flipped her phone on and greeted the person on the other end. "Ummm... Hello, who is speaking?" She didn't recognize the number.

"Ma'am, the limo is ready for you." Bella realized that the man must've been one of Kaiba's chauffeurs.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment."

**Meh I'd continue right now, but I just wanted to post this so that my loyal readers know I didn't ditch them! **

**Thanks to the reviews and adding me to your alerts, I love you all! **

***In the distance***

**Kaiba: Creeepo**

**And now... I think I'll go make him shut up. ^^ **


End file.
